Hotaru No Hikari
by Arisa Mitsuru Nya
Summary: las leyendas ocultas nos cuentan sobre la existencia de los Itami seres enviados a traer paz al mundo en epocas de guerra agonia... ¿pero que pasaria si? Sakura una Itami es maltratada y despreciada por su pueblo y lo unico que su corazon quiere es... *venganza* el equipo 7 debe salvarla pero... un momento su lugar esta ocupado por... ¿Karin? /summary completo adentro/gore!
1. -Prologo-

**titulo:** Hotaru No Hikari

**summary:** las leyendas ocultas de las naciones ninjas nos cuentan sobre la existencia en la tierra de los Itami o hijos del dolor,seres enviados para traer paz y felicidad en epocas de guerra y agonia. aunque tambien abran reproches a ellos por ser distintos a todos siempre su finalidad sera... la paz. pero... ¿que pasara si? Sakura una Itami erra su camino al ser despreciada y maltratada por su pueblo y ahora su corazon lo unico que quiere es dolor y venganza... el equipo siete debe salvarla de su oscuridad, su lugar lo ocupa ¿karin?

**_este es..._****/sakura nosotros podemos salvarte/lo siento/estamos contigo/mi pequeña hija/¡mentirosos!/ ****_mi destino..._**

* * *

Hotaru no Hikari

.

.

By Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho Britito

.

.

-Prologo: encuentro de los recuerdos-

.

.

En medio del espeso Bosque tres hábiles ninjas corrían y saltaban de árbol en árbol con una envidiable habilidad y precisión, seguían al miembro femenino de este mismo grupo, su maestría de rastreo sensorial de chakra era reconocido en toda la aldea de Konoha, esta habilidad se debía a un aprovechable kekei-genkai, desarrollado por naturaleza propia raro e indescriptible es decir no era combinación de ningún elemento un doujutsu tal vez pero de que algo era seguro es que era familiar. Sin embargo al tenerlo y desenvolverlo le dio la oportunidad de hacerse más engreída y presumida, factores que en solo unos metros más, recordaría porque con ellos acabo con la persona más sincera y tierna que pudo haber existido.

-estás segura que esta en el puente.- grito un peli negro a su compañera

-si hasta ahora él, La esta reteniendo- le respondió la pelirroja

-entonces hay que apurarnos- cito el rubio miembro del escuadrón

El peli plateado solo los seguía, el también había conocido a aquella persona que ahora ocupaba sueños y pensamientos de sus jóvenes alumnos, aunque ellos ya eran de rango chunnin el igual los seguía considerando los tres pequeño genin inexpertos que recibió aquella tarde de verano, sin embargo ese pensamiento estaba mal, el sabia de los poderes y dones que ellos contaban algunos más oscuros que otros, pero que rayos le pasaba no era momento de pensar en eso lo importante ahora era la recuperación de aquella joven desertora de Konoha

"solo unos metros más y te salvaremos de la oscuridad" pensaba el peli azabache, en su mente.

El camino hacia el puente se hacía cada vez más largo la ansiedad recorrían sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en adrenalina que se empezaba a notar, pues el paso que hace poco minutos llevaban ahora eran zancadas veloces pero igual de firmes, firmes hacia el encuentro de los recuerdos.

-el chakra de ella se hace mas fuerte- advirtió la oji carmín rastreadora

-entonces no te detengas hay que apurarse- hablo por primera vez el peli plateado

-mierda ¡ ¿DONDE ESTAS?!- grito un miembro del equipo

Pero sus gritos fueron callados con un poderoso estruendo una explosión para ser exacta, el equipo de ninjas bajo de las ramas de los árboles y se ubicaron en el camino de tierra suelta todos mirando en dirección de donde había provenido aquel infernal estallido. Sin más miramientos y demoras el miembro femenino del grupo se canso de esperar y a paso apresurado avanzo por el sendero rodeado de frondosas arboleadas, su objetivo: el puente.

Estaba llegando podía sentir el chakra de ella, el que alguna vez fue luminoso y claro, hoy solo era frio y oscuro. Corrió lo mas que pudo por las sombras macizas, hasta que el sol le dio de lleno en la cara anunciando el fin de el bosque, había llegado a su destino el rio, pues el puente ya no existía solo era escombros, allí había sido aquella explosión, lo primero que pudo ver fue a su compañero anbu estaba mal herido aquel que se había comprometido a ayudarlos en aquella misión.

-¡sai estas bien!- dijo acercándose al lugar donde yacía caído el peli negro

-si Karin todo esta bien-

-ten muerde- le dijo mientras se arremangaba la camisa blanca estilo ninja que usaba y extendió su brazo

-este bien- mordió y todo el cuerpo del chico se volvió verde.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la peli anaranjada

-en las sombras- cito señalando un árbol de el otro lado del rio

-sal de ahí, sabemos perfectamente que estas aquí no tienes por qué esconderte- grito la peli naranja en dirección anunciada por Sai

-hmp… que gusto verte… Karin- exclamo con sorna la muchacha peli rosada mientras salía de las penumbras de la frondosa arboleada.

-Sakura… no hagas esto por favor vuelve con nosotros… por favor…

-no conozco a ninguna Sakura…- respondió con asco la oji jade

-no te hagas la difícil- interrumpió una voz

El resto del equipo había llegado, el aire en el lugar era tenso.

-Takewaki Sakura quedas arrestada por desertar atacar y destruir en parte la prospera Konohagakure- dijo el peli plateado

-Hatake Kakashi- hizo silencio- Uzumaki Naruto y…- giro su rostro unos cuarenta y cinco grados fijando su vista en el peli negro- Uchiha Sasuke… un gusto verlos tanto tiempo… demasiado diría yo

-deja de palabreríos estas arrestada ¿no entendiste?- expuso con furia el anbu Sai

-hablas como si ya me hubiera rendido- hizo una pausa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro –pero como veras estoy de pies sin ningún rasguño en cambio tu… estas por caer si tu engreída compañera de equipo no hubiera llegado ahora estarías muerto… ¿o no Ayami Sai?

-¿Cómo es que sabes todos nuestros nombres?- pregunto el rubio

-Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… hijo de Kushina y Minato el rayo amarillo de konoha actual gondaime hokage de la aldea… ¿sabes nunca entenderé porque tienes dos apellidos?

-deberías dejar de balbucear…- intervino por primera vez Sasuke

-Sasuke Uchiha hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku, entrenado por tu mismo padre y Shisui, Itachi Y demás miembros del supuesto poderoso clan Uchiha.- se rio tétricamente al pronunciar lo ultimo

-ya cállate… solo por favor vuelve Sakura lo siento en verdad lamento tanto haberte dañado, por favor esta agonía y maldad tuya me esta matando… desde la última vez que nos vimos eh estado pensando en todo el maldito mal…- se callo mientras lagrimas amenazaban por salir – vuelve conmigo mi dulce hermanita…

No pudo continuar su nada creíble discurso fue callado por la furia y desdén que emanaba como fiera la voz de la ahora Sakura.

-¡CALLATE! Yo no soy tu hermana… yo soy Ariasu Kinomoto… única hija de la serpiente y… la ultima Itami no Masume.- escupio con odio y resentimiento la tal llamada Sakura – hace años que deje de ser la dulce Sakura… la niña tonta e indefensa que todos en la porquería de aldea que alguna vez viví… ya esta muerta y enterrada al las orillas del rio

-el rio –repitió Karin

-ah! Asi que lo recuerdas- dijo como si hubiera dado en el clavo –después de esa noche descubrí mi verdadero ser… un Itami no Masume o hijo del dolor

-asi que todas las sospechas y rumores eran ciertos- dijo Kakashi –realmente eres una hija del dolor...

-en efecto… pero ya me canse de tanta platica ¡Shiki Tenshi!- e hizo danzar un pergamino delante de ella luego su cabello rosa, se hizo de un color negruzco opaco y sin vida pero sus orbes verdes seguían de aquel extraño color.

-asi que quieres pelear pues eso haremos…- hablo con entusiasmo el oji celeste

- entonces asi será Naruto- la oji jade hizo sellos con su mano lo más rápido que pudo - caballo tigre katon: Goukakyu no jutsu…

=== continuara… ===

Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Aquí rho Britito con una nueva ocurrencia por asi decirlo mmm… que dirán sus reviews! Recuerden solo es el prologo… puede pasar cualquier cosa además este prologo es un capitulo que estará más adelante es decir no es el comienzo de la historia y si ya sé que en algunas cosas esta ¿Cómo decirlo…? Mezclado pero es una ocurrencia que vaga en mi mente… ya sé que se deben estar preguntando…

¿Cómo que sakura no es Haruno y es Takewaki?

¿Cómo que Karin es Hermana de Sakura?

¿Cómo que Minato es el quinto hokage si él es el cuarto?

¿Cómo que Sakura dice ser la hija de la serpiente y que ella no es Sakura si no Ariasu?

¿Cómo que Sakura tiene los poderes de Fukka?

Bueno… esto si le di los poderes de Fukka y algunos más en el transcurso de la historia. Las otras más preguntas se aclararan en la trama de la historia que tal vez sea larguita… espero que le guste y espero sus reviews

.

.

.

_¿Reviews? _

.

.

.


	2. Cuando el dolor azota

**Capitulo 1:**

.

.

**_…Cuando el dolor azota…_**

.

.

By Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito

.

.

_Era una noche fría, lluviosa y tenebrosa, el camino no se podía ver a causa de la niebla que cubría a lo largo y lo ancho de la vía, dos ninjas con bandas de la aldea del sonido corrían como si estuvieran escapando de algo; uno de ellos llevaba un pequeño bulto entre brazo, pues acababan de ultrajar un tesoro ninja._

_-Orochimaru-sama ¿no sería mejor matarlos?- grito un peli plateado –no nos dejaran en paz_

_-esta bien mátalos pero… no dejes rastros de ellos- le ordeno el pelinegro- _

_-ordenes son órdenes- y desapareció en una nube de humo reapareciendo delante de las personas que los estaban persiguiendo._

_Una mujer de cabellos marrones y un hombre del mismo color, los dos no tendrían más de treinta, ellos eran los que estaban persiguiendo al Sanín y a su joven aprendiz._

_-¿Qué quieres de ella maldito bastardo?- rugió encolerizada la joven mujer –solo es una bebe_

_-ese mi es mi asunto- le respondió con serenidad el chico de lentes – todo esto es obra de Orochimaru_

_-¿Kinomoto Orochimaru eh…?- ahora hablo el hombre castaño –debí saberlo Kabuto tu eres el discípulo de esa sucia serpiente del sonido…_

_-cuidado con tus palabras- lo detuvo el recién nombrado –el o yo podemos matarte cuando queríamos_

_-no vengo en busca de pelea, soy pacifista- aclaro el peli marrón – solo quiero que devuelvas lo que robaste de mi humilde casa_

_-ya te lo dije… yo no cause nada fueron ordenes de mi superior_

_-¡maldito ya cállate y devuélveme a mi hija!- se enfado la mujer castaña_

_-lo siento debo matarlos, ella ahora es nuestra…- indico el peli plateado – ¡BISTURI DE CHAKRA!_

_Su mano se envolvió de un color verde y con una velocidad que no pudo ser percibida por el hombre; Kabuto se lanzo sobre la mujer dándole una palmada cerca de su corazón, a esta inmediatamente se le hizo difícil respirar, dos palmadas más cerca del cuello, en donde se encuentran los pulmones y murió._

_-una menos- susurro para sí mismo_

_-bastardo la mataste- se enojo el peli castaño – _

_-deberías dejar tu pasicifismo y pelear de una vez-le advirtió el asesino _

_-eso hare… doton doro hioshi- _

_Debajo del peli plateado se empezó a formar una delgada capa de lodo que lentamente lo arrastraba hacia abajo._

_-¿indulgencia de lodo eh…?- pregunto el chico preso del fango –hmp… necesitaras algo más que eso _

_Hizo unos sellos y uno de sus clones formados por cuerpos muertos que el mismo preparaba, ataco al joven hombre por detrás con un kunai envenenado, cortándole la vena más vital del ser humano que se encuentra en el cuello; y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo del perseguidor cayo inerte y sin vida en el fango formado por la lluvia. Al morir su jutsu desapareció dejando libre al victimario._

_-estúpido – se burlo Kabuto mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolso – tus ideas pacifistas acabaron contigo y con la inútil de tu esposa…. ¡sellar!- y los dos cuerpos sin vida se volvieron polvo, corriendo en una brisa hacia el pergamino sellando sus almas para la eternidad._

_-listo… sin rastros_

_Sin más miramientos se dirigió al lugar donde lo estaba esperando su llamado sensei; sintió su chakra a no más de medio kilometro. Canalizo la energía vital en sus pies y con gran velocidad llego a un descampado, donde yacía lord Orochimaru sentado en una gran roca, con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos._

_-Orochimaru-sama esta todo listo- le hablo el ninja de lentes_

_-bien qué bueno que llegas- respondió el hombre de piel nívea –iremos a la aldea más cercana _

_-¿a qué?- pregunto asombrado el pupilo_

_-yo no criare esto- dijo mostrándole las cobijas rosas que resguardaban un ser –ellos lo harán por mi…. Y en doce años volveré, cuando su cuerpo soporte todo el poder que le pertenece, me la llevare y la controlare…_

_-pero la aldea más cercana es…_

_-si… mi antiguo hogar- escupió con asco_

_- Konoha- _

_._

_._

_._

-¡Karin! ¡Karin! Espérame por favor- gritaba una linda peli rosa de unos once años

La nombrada se dio la vuelta mostrando solo media cara.

-apúrate idiota no te esperare- escupió con odio

-hola sakura ¿Cómo estás?- le hablo una linda rubia de su misma edad, acercándose hacia donde estaba ella.

-ah… Ino…muy bien - le respondió la oji jade- ¿y tú?

-¿segura? Digo… tu hermana siempre te sobra- dijo señalando por donde caminaba la niña pelirroja

-déjala ella es asi

-ella, tus padres, tus abuelos, la mitad de la aldea- enumero con el dedo la oji celeste- ¿quieres que siga?

-por favor… tu no ¿esta bien?- le aclaro Sakura

-perdóname…

-tranquila además me basta con que tu Naruto y Sasuke-kun sean mis amigos

-hablando de ellos ¿dónde estarán?- indago la niña de ojos cielo

-de seguro están en la academia- expreso la infanta de hebras sonrosadas

-aaaah la academia- suspiro- ¡la academia! Llegamos tarde

-uh cierto corramos- le aconsejo

.

.

.

-bien chicos hoy tendrán un examen de tiro de shuriken- apunto el sensei Iruka

-oh no se vale- dijo cansado un niño rubio

-Naruto no hables asi… el hijo del Hokage debe entrenar duro- hablo el instructor

-¡solo llevo dos años como el hijo del gondaime y ya es malo! ¡Dattebayo! comento con tristeza fingida el oji celeste

-usuratonkachi… cállate- le hablo indignado un niño azabache

-chicos no peleen- les advirtió el maestro

-¡Iruka-sensei! Perdón por la tardanza- dijeron al unisonó dos niñas mientras entraban al salón.

-Yamanaka Ino y Takewaki Sakura ¿Por qué llegaron tarde?- les pregunto

-etto… - las niñas no sabían que responder

-de seguro sakurita estaba asustando a la aldea- cito con odio una pelirroja

La peli rosa la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, Karin siempre la insultaba, siempre la molestaba pero que mas daba la pelirroja era su hermana…la mayor y la favorita de sus padres, ¿Quién era Sakura? Una extraña en su familia, no la querían ella era distinta desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, todos tenían ojos marrones rojizos, ella los tenia verdes griseados, cabello rojo escarlata, ella rosa pálido –un extraño color- piel tostada, ella nívea. En otras palabras una desconocida, Karin siempre le dijo que era asi porque sus padres no habían deseado tenerla, pero eso no era justificativo para que la aldea también la vea con ojos distintos.

Los civiles no la dejaban acercarse a ellos, ni siquiera a sus hijos, sus únicos amigos eran Naruto el hijo de Minato Namikaze el hokage, Ino Yamanaka la heredera del clan Yamanaka; y su amor secreto, Sasuke Uchiha hijo del actual jefe del cuerpo de policías de Konoha; Fugaku Uchiha sin contar que él era el patriarca del mismo clan.

-Takewaki Karin no hables asi- se dirigió a la niña de lentes –y ustedes dos se van a sentar ahora

-hai- asintieron las dos.

Una vez que se sentaron el sensei les explico que hoy tendrían una prueba de tiro de shuriken, y asi fue todos se dirigieron a al campo de entrenamiento y en grupo de dos hacían la prueba.

-bien los próximos son: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto- indico Iruka con papeles en mano-y Uchiha Sasuke.

Las niñas empezaron a gritar, ya que el azabache era admirado por casi todo el cuerpo femenino de la academia, una vez los dos ubicados en medio del campo el sensei les dio instrucciones.

-cuando yo de la voz de mando los dos tiraran sus cinco shuriken a los troncos que están allí- dictamino Iruka

-pan comido dattebayo- se alegro el rubio

-ya deja de decir eso que molesta- hablo fastidiado Sasuke

-listos- los chicos se pusieron en posición - ¡ahora!-

Y las Shuriken volaron en dirección del viejo tronco macizo, quedando perfectamente incrustadas.

-bien chicos aprobaron- les informo el sensei

-si dattebayo!- se emociono el oji celeste

-hmp… ya lo sabía- expreso con arrogancia el Uchiha

-si Sasuke-kun eres magnifico- gritaron las niñas

-silencio todos… ahora pasaran…- hizo silencio- Takewaki Karin y Takewaki Sakura

Todos que en ese momento estaban hablando se quedaron callados al oír el nombre de Sakura, muchos chicos le profesaban un miedo, o creían tenerle temor ya que ella nunca hizo daño a nadie.

Las chicas se pusieron en posición y esperaron la orden de su maestro.

-bien niñas tiren-

Y las shuriken de Sakura quedaron afinadamente empotradas en el tronco que recientemente habían usado el rubio y el azabache, en cambio las se Karin solo una encajo en el blanco y las demás estaban dispersas aleatoriamente en el suelo.

-Sakura aprobaste…- le informo el instructor- Karin lo siento pero estas desaprobada

-nee-chan no te preocupes yo…-trato de hablarle la peli rosa pero su hermana la detuvo

-cállate tarada no necesito consejos tuyos-se enfado la oji carmín

-bien chicos ya pueden retirarse- cito Iruka finalizando la clase

Los alumnos se retiraron, Karin que era una chica popular en la academia por poseer un jutsu raro y sin duda por su maldad, iba caminando por las calles de Konoha rodeada de chicos y chicas que la seguían, en cambio su hermana no era popular en mas, nadie se le acercaba –ella no sabía porque- en la aldea la despreciaban, en su casa donde debía ser totalmente distinto, no lo era.

-otra vez se va y no me espera- suspiro para si misma la oji jade, pero alguien la escucho

-es una tonta, no deberías preocuparte- expreso un chico de ojos color noche, acercándose a Sakura

-ah hola Sasuke-kun…- saludo sonrojada Sakura

-hmp… hola-

-eh ¿no me esperan?- expuso un rubio

-Naruto ¿no viste a Ino?- le pregunto la niña oji jade

-su mama el vino a buscar- les comento

-la vinieron a buscar porque no querían que este conmigo- balbuceo con tristeza Sakura

-no hables asi Sakura-chan- la reto el oji celeste

-tú sabes que estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas- menciono con una sonrisa cómplice Sasuke

-lo sé- suspiro la infanta

-bien yo por aquí me voy ¡adiós nos vemos mañana! Dattebayo

-adiós Naruto- grito alegre la niña de ojos verdes

Sakura y Sasuke caminaron unos metros, sumidos en un silencio tenso, hasta que al fin Sasuke decidió hablar.

-no deberías hacerle caso a los que te molesta- soltó de golpe el azabache

-¿ah?

-tienes que ser fuerte, además…-hizo una pausa- me tienes a mí y a Naruto y sabes que es una promesa

-¿Qué?

-te acompaño a casa- dijo cortante

-n… n… no es… esta bien hasta aquí- hablo asustada la peli rosita

-no te acompaño a casa y punto- se enfado

.

.

.

-¡mama! Ya llegue- chillo una niña al entrar a su casa

-estoy en la cocina- exclamo una mujer

La niña recorrió la casa hasta llegar a donde estaba su madre cocinando seguramente.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunto una mujer que estaba picando verduras en la encimera.

-horrible-

-¿Por qué?- indago exaltada la veterana de melena rojiza

-por que la cerecito me gano en un examen de shuriken

-Karin hija tú tienes algo que ella no – le hablo orgullosa su madre

-si tienes razón mama- respondió vanidosa –me voy afuera

La infanta se fue hacia afuera, a sentarse debajo de un árbol frondoso, fijando su vista en la entrada del barrio Takewaki.

Los Takewaki eran un clan prestigiado de Konoha, ellos se caracterizaban por ayudar a la aldea en misiones proporcionando ninjas de rastreo sensorial de chakra, como asi también facilitando el suministro de ninjas médicos por poseer la mordida de la cura, un ninjas de gran ayuda.

Karin poseía desde los siete años estos jutsus, lo había desarrollándolos a temprana edad, Sakura no poseía ninguno de los dos al contrario. Ella fue entrenada durante cinco años, por la yondaime hokage Tsunade Senju, la cual había dejado el poder político de la aldea de la hoja, para dedicarse a las relaciones exteriores, economía y estrategias.

_...la peli rosita se debe haber perdido jajaja… _pensaba la engreída niña

Pero su vista se poso en las dos siluetas que estaban ingresando por el umbral del barrio.

_...pendeja ya verás…_

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke iban caminando por las vacías calles de Konoha, su destino, el barrio Takewaki, allí vivía con sus padres y su hermana mayor, Karin, iba perdida en su mundo por dios Sasuke la estaba acompañando a su casa, eso si que era de ensueño; pero todo se fue a la basura cuando vio a su amable hermanita sentada fijando su vista en ambos.

-Sas… Sasuke creo que esta aquí esta bien- hablo tímida la oji jade

-¿segura? Tú casa solo esta a unos metros y no es molest…

-no… hasta aquí- lo interrumpió su nerviosismo la empezaba delatar

-este… bien- dijo dudoso –adiós-

El Uchiha se dispuso a dar vuelta atrás, seguir su camino hacia su casa no sin antes brindarle un elogio a su amiga.

-Sakura

-¿eh?- se dio vuelta la nombrada

-no le temas a la oscuridad… yo te salvare- cito con una sonrisa de lado

La oji jade solo sonrió, no es que no le allá gustado aquella palabras, en mas le agrado el gesto de Sasuke para con ella, si no que no capto el mensaje de aquella simple frase.

-je… adiós

El azabache siguió su marcha hacia su casa tranquilo y sin apuros, en cambio la peli rosa tenía un problema ahora: enfrentar a Karin

-valla… valla… valla- exclamo con enojo la pelirroja

-Karin no es lo que tú piensas- expreso con miedo en su voz

-¿sabes cerezo? No me molesta que hayas ganado en la academia, no me molesta que seas buena en todo lo que haces, ni siquiera me fastidia que te hayan elegido a ti como discípula de lady Tsunade…- nombro la oji carmín-

-solo te pido una cosa Sa-ku-ra- deletreo con maldad la niña de lentes- y es que no te acerques a Sasuke Uchiha

-te juro que lo intento… pero por favor no me hagas daño

-me gusta cuando lloras y me implora- hablo con furia –ahora tu y yo visitaremos el bosque prohibido

-¿Qué?

Lo próximo que sintió fue el fuerte agarre en que la atrapo su hermana, y a regañadientes la llevo al área vedada de Konoha: el bosque prohibido.

-muchas veces me escapo de casa- empezó a hablar la pelirroja –y voy a explorar bosques… ya sabes el ojo de kagura no se entrena solo- se rio por su malo chiste- el que tú no tienes

-¿Karin adónde vamos?- susurro con pesadez la oji jade

-a mi lugar favorito… allí nadie escucha y nadie ve

Y en cuestión de segundos las dos hermanas estuvieron frente a un caudaloso rio, el cual por la época de lluvia se encontraba en ese estado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto con dificultad la peli rosa ya que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir

-te daré una lección

Y la pelirroja se abalanzo contra la peli rosa dándole un puñetazo en la cara, Sakura por instinto se cubrió su cabeza de porcelana con sus pequeños brazos, Karin le seguía regalándole golpes por todas partes.

-Ka… Ka… Karin detente po… por favor- jadeo la oji jade

-no… ahora aprenderás a no meterte con lo que es mio.

La pelirroja se levanto y tomo los cabellos de sakura, amenazando cortarlos con el kunai que portaba, pues no se había sacado su equipamiento necesario ninja que le pedían en la academia.

-no lo cortes te lo ruego- balbuceo Sakura

-si ya se que te costo que te creciera hasta ese largo- y de un tirón lo corto, las finas hebras rosa caían con agonía hacia el cielo, dándole mas tristeza a la escena, donde la hermana mayor castigaba a la menor- te odio desde el dia en que naciste te odio Sakura.

-¿Por qué?- dijo tratando de respirar ya que su delgado cuello de niña, permanecía amenazado con una filosa arma ninja.

-porque eres una maldita… el siempre te lleva la atención y a mí nunca

- pero de que hablas... por lo menos no eres la desdichada de la aldea, la rara, la que miran como monstruo.

-pues eso es lo que eres un monstruo- lanzo con odio- pero a los ojos de el no lo eres… y ya cállate

Sakura sintió como Karin golpeaba su nuca contra su rodilla causándole un gran dolor, y dejándola inmovilizada, luego la oji carmesí prosiguió con la tortura propinándole patadas en las costillas y piernas, la peli rosa solo se quejaba ya que estaba inmóvil. Pero la pelirroja se detuvo cuando sintió que sakura ya no se quejaba y no se movía, una duda se apodero de ella ¿acaso había…? No eso era tétricamente imposible, pero su duda la llevo a tomar la muñeca de la inanimada Sakura; le tomo la presión y… o por kami ¿Qué había hecho?

Había matado a su pequeña hermana

.

.

.

= = = Continuara = = =

Konichuwa! Gente ¿Cómo están? Si de seguros enojados por qué no actualice ¡rápido! Jejeje (rho se rasca la nuca nerviosa) bueno con respecto a lo de hoy TRANQUILOS no se asusten, ya veremos qué pasa con sakurita… y no por favor no me apedreen ¡mi casa!... bueno chicos me despido y espero que les haya gustado y si ya sé que fue corto pero prometo que el segundo capi va a estar mas largo… chaoo

¡Aaaah! No esperen no se vayan ¿nunca escucharon la frase "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"? yo sí y les dejo el link para que chequeen mi blog allí tengo imágenes de Hotaru No Hikari y eso mas o menos les va a adelantar que ¡pasara! Asi que ya saben…

rho-brito- sasusaku. blogspot. com. ar/ (junten los espacios claro y dejen comentarios)

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews…**

**OrIhEmExIcHiGo**

/_awww sos la primera que leyo el fic! eeeaa arigato! nos vemos en la actualizacion_

_de tu fic.. T.K.M/_

**Minene Uryuu**

_/gracias me alaga que te haya gustado suerte!/_

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

_/eee... no sos el unico que le gusta eso en mi caso eso me encanta! sayo!/_

**BrujaAradia**

/_gracias muchas gracias me encanta que a ustedes le gusten ademas ya saben de fans para fans/_

**Brendiiita**

/_¿haci que te conmovio? gracias! nos leemos pronto/_

**Cherry627**

_/cherry apareciste! andabas perdida pero wee ya estas aqui arigato!/_

**Hinatita-hyuga-Luly-Uzumaki **

/_bebota, mi bebe ya tiene cuenta eso es señal buena jajaja nos leemos! o nos vemos en _

_el cole vos decidis! y gracias por revisar los HORRORES!/_

**Ino-Yamanaka-mili**

/_otra mas que aparecio jajaja pendeja no insultes a mi lectores yo no te enseñe eso! _

_jajajaja nos leemos jajaja/_

_._

_._

**Quiero agradecer a Sakuratrc /una diosa de la escritura/ que leyo y me dio **

**una critica constructiva gracias ¡nena sos la mejor...!**

**aqui esperando tu regreso!**

**.**

**.**

_¿reviews?_


	3. Secretos

**Capitulo 2:**

**.**

**.**

**_…secretos…_**

**.**

**.**

By Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito

**.**

**.**

* * *

-No… no Sakura despierta- la pelirroja se estaba desesperando- estúpida esto no es lindo ¡despierta de una vez!

Pero Sakura no se movía, se mantenía inmóvil, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, Karin estaba exasperada, por Kami solo fue un juego, no quería llegar a tal grado pero…

_Ya era tarde…_

Con temor e inseguridad; se dirigió hacia su casa a toda velocidad.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba la niña de ojos escarlata

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto la mujer de cabello rojizo al ver a Karin con los ojos llorosos.

-hice algo malo- sentencio seria la infanta

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Konoha? ¿Por qué ellos?_

_Se encontraban dos individuos caminando por la desolada senda, su destino: La hoja._

_-un clan respetado me debe un favor- siseo un hombre de piel pálida – dos para ser exacto._

_-¿los que perdonaste eh?- indago el chico de lentes_

_-si Kabuto y es hora de que lo paguen _

_Dijo esto último y su cuerpo de hombre ninja, se transformo en una mujer de rasgos finos, cual como serpiente cambiando de piel. Parados frente a la gran entrada de la aldea ahora cerrada, con un Kunai corto su mano, incontables sellos y…_

_-kuchiyose no jutsu- nombro golpeando con su palma el suelo, donde se dibujaron varios símbolos._

_Cinco serpientes blancas como la luna; que iluminaba la fría noche emergieron del suelo, haciendo acto de presencia hacia su amo._

_-bien hermosas serpientes- expreso relamiéndose los labios –ocúpense de los guardias _

_-¿entraremos a la aldea?- cuestiono el peli gris _

_Era lógico lo que preguntaba, ya que era de noche y el sistema de seguridad de Konoha era muy bueno, de seguro los encontrarían._

_-exacto… les haremos una visita a los patriarcas del clan Takewaki.- menciono con sorna Orochimaru_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Varios grupos de ninjas con el símbolo del clan Takewaki, bordado en su chaleco color agua marina, inspeccionaban la zona del bosque muerto, donde hace unos minutos la heredera, había cometido un crimen.

-esta muerta de eso no hay duda- expreso un hombre de alta edad, mientras tocaba el cuerpo inerte de la peli rosa.

-¿estás Seguro Kei?- indago el patriarca del clan

-mas que seguro su cuerpo no responde a ninguna técnica- respondió frio el anciano de cabeza blancuzca.

-¿Taro que haremos?- pregunto su mujer nerviosa- Orochimaru nos matara si se entera que su subordinada murió-

- ¿Dónde esta Karin?- indago el patriarca

-aquí oto-san ¿Qué desea?

-explícame que paso ahora…

-este… bien- afirmo la pequeña

Karin sin más miramientos, les explico a sus padres lo que había sucedido con su hermana, desde el golpe en la nuca, hasta que se quedo inconsciente y no despertó.

-y eso fue lo que paso…

-una misión te di a ti una sola y no pudiste cumplirla- la reto su padre

-perdón padre lo siento, realmente lo siento no fue mi intención matar a mi hermana- hizo una pausa- siento mucho dolor ahora

-esta bien ve a casa nosotros arreglaremos esto- la mando con voz autoritaria su mayor

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?- cuestiono la pelirroja –si la policía de Konoha investiga se darán con que fui yo y quien sabe que harán…

-ve a casa he dicho- contradijo el Padre de Karin

-gomen oto-san

La heredera de los Takewaki se retiro, dejando a los ancianos y a sus padres a la vera del rio, pensando y analizando que harían con el cuerpo muerto, de la inocente Sakura.

_¿Qué hice? _Pensaba la niña, pues ella sabía que esto le traería grandes consecuencias, lo que no sabía es que la acción tomada la perseguiría por años.

-convoco a la reunión del consejo de los cuatro hombres, en la cámara secreta de los Takewaki- hablo Taro

Al escuchar su voz autoritaria, tres hombres lo imitaron y desaparecieron, no sin antes tomar el cadáver de la pequeña cerezo.

Reaparecieron en una sala iluminadas por antorchas, una mesa redonda enorme con sus respectivos asientos, y en unas de las paredes, tallado y pintado; a mano el majestuoso símbolo del clan Takewaki, en el centro de la mesa de piedra, los restos de la peli rosa.

-están todos los miembros presentes- pregunto con su voz ronca el pelirrojo patriarca.

-todos Taro-sama- le contesto un viejo anciano de avanzada edad Shun Takewaki

-bien…- cito –como sabrán hoy a horas de la tarde ocurrió un accidente de gran gravedad, y lo más importante ahora es encubrir la verdad

-¿Por qué encubrir la verdad?- indago un hombre de unos treinta años Inari Takewaki

-Porque si no la heredera y próxima jefa del clan será castigada y eso no tiene que pasar- expreso Taro

-la policía elite investigara y será imposible ocultar rastros de evidencias

-Inari tiene razón lo descubrirán tarde o temprano – hablo Shun

-¿y si ocultamos el cuerpo en la cripta de la vieja aldea?- propuso Kei, el más viejo del consejo, incluso del clan, era conocido por sus habilidades medicas.

-muy buena idea pero se darán cuenta de la desaparición de la niña-

-el jutsu del clan Takewaki, bifurcación de almas- susurro Taro para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por los demás que lo acompañaba.

-eso es peligroso es inmensa la cantidad de chakra que se necesita- corroboro Inari

-pero utilizaremos poco para poder duplicar su cuerpo

-asi tendremos otro cuerpo muerto.- ratifico Shun

-fingiremos una muerte accidental- hablo un miembro

-entonces asi será- revalidaron los tres hombres restantes

Los cuatro hombres se pusieron de pie, y con sus manos formaron el sello del dragón; lo próximo que paso fue un chakra morado que emergió de los masculinos, envolviendo a la pequeña peli rosa.

-Jutsu secreto, Bifurcación de almas- nombraron al unisono los individuos

Alado de la oji jade, apareció una copia perfecta de ella misma, su clon para ser exacta; aunque este tenía varias mordeduras de colmillos, golpes y traumatismo.

-al divisar el cuerpo del clon ya veo cual será su "accidental" muerte- afirmo Inari

-un oso la ataco, Karin la escucho de lejos fue a ayudarla, pero llego tarde- concluyo el pelirrojo

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron mirando los cadáveres inmóviles, en sus pensamientos solo rondaba la pregunta ¿esta bien lo que estamos haciendo?, aunque también debían pensar en el futuro de su clan, ya bastante habían sufrido, si esta verdad se revelaba, no solo Karin –por ser la causante- la castigarían; si no también el clan.

-¿Qué haremos con la policía de Konoha? Los Uchiha investigaran pase lo que pase- cito Kei

-no lo harán… lo declararemos como asunto investigado por miembros del clan- sentencio Taro Takewaki

-bien tenemos eso solucionado- se cayó un momento el viejo Shun– aun esta ese problema…

-la serpiente

-le debemos mucho, con el cuidado de la niña le pagaríamos la deuda pero ahora esta… muerta no nos perdonara- indico el más joven

-ya lo tengo solucionado- apunto Taro

-¿Qué harás?

-En dos años el dijo que volvería- comento serio el respetado jefe- recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, Orochimaru y su fiel pupilo, caminaban con destino hacia el barrio de las personas; que le debían más que su vida. _

_Avanzaron unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a la entrada del barrio Takewaki, su destino era la casa principal; una vez frente a la puerta, de madera color caoba; se dispuso a tocar, llamando para que alguien los atendieran._

_Un señor, de orbes rojizos atendió a la extraña visita, en medio de la madrugada. Cuando abrió las puertas, sus ojos se salieron de su órbita, la persona que estaba parada, era la misma la que los había salvado hace diez años._

_-¿Orochimaru?- pregunto el señor_

_-en vida- respondió con sorna _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?_

_-muchas preguntas Taro Takewaki- se relamió los labios- vengo a que me pagues mi deuda _

_-mi hija no te la daré solo tiene un año… todo menos ella y mi esposa- hablo temeroso _

_-no quiero ni eso ni lo otro- se cayó unos momentos –quiero que cuides a alguien Kabuto entra por favor_

_Y como viento que entra sin permiso, hizo acto de presencia el joven ninja, de no más de doce años, cargando entre brazos un ser._

_-ella es una niña de mucho poder, que muy pronto me servirá en planes- comento con seriedad –la cuidaras no le tiene que pasar nada si no tu morirás_

_-esta bien lo hare- acepto sin demoras el joven Taro _

_Kabuto le entrego a la bebe, al patriarca de la familia, este al recibirla le destapo su cara, viendo el temor que su mirada escasa emanaba, sus cabellos eran de un pálido color rosa, una niña que poseería una belleza exótica y envidiable._

_-¿Quién es?- cuestiono el pelirrojo_

_-es mi hija Taro y más vale que la cuides- _

_-¿tu hija?_

_-el mundo es chico joven Takewaki muy chico- comento el peli negro –Sakura se llama…_

_Dicho esto la serpiente, que alguna vez vivió en Konoha, desapareció en llamas junto con su lozano desamparado. Taro miro otra vez a la niña ¿podría cuidarla?_

_._

_._

_._

-le daré mi vida y ya nos dejara de molestar- concreto el patriarca

-no… no puedes eres el jefe… por Kami lo que vas a hacer es suicida.- detallo el más joven

-no te preocupes Inari… ya tienes experiencia… tu puedes tomar el mando-

-pero Taro-

-nada de peros… ya tome la decisión

-esta bien asi será- concluyo Inari

-con esto concluimos la reunión del consejo- detallo el pelirrojo

-falta detallar el pergamino- menciono Shun

-háganlo ustedes yo iré a hablar, a dos chunnin para que lleven el cuerpo fallecido de Sakura hacia la cripta de la vieja aldea-

-esta bien… Shun y Kei pueden hacerlo… yo llevare la bifurcación hacia el bosque

-asegúrate de dejarla cerca de una cueva de osos- manifestó el jefe

-bien no hay problema

-Kei, Shun,

Los nombrados fijaron su vista, en quien los hablaba.

-ese pergamino… séllenlo bien no tiene que salir de aquí- revelo el oji carmín – la muerte de la hija de la serpiente será… _el secreto del clan Takewaki_

.

.

.

-¡ah! Por kami cuánto pesa esta chica- se quejaba un joven chunnin

-Nikko no te burles de los muertos- le reprocho su compañero- aunque de este monstruo si

Dos ninjas, iban corriendo por el gran camino de tierra, la cripta de la vieja aldea, de los Takewaki, daban gracias a Kami que solo estaba a unas horas en de Konoha, solo que debían cruzar un gran bosque. Con ellos llevaban; el sarcófago de la, resiente muerta Sakura.

-solo acepte esta misión, porque fue Taro-sama el que nos ordeno, además con esto tengo una misión mas y puedo rendir los exámenes Jounin

- diría lo mismo- hablo el chico llamado Kenzo –aunque me extraño el modo de esta misión

-¿Cuál?

-ultra secreta, sin que el hokage se entere, ¿salir de la aldea sin que nadie nos viera?-

-hmp tienes razón

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dos jóvenes chunnin, estaban parados frente a su maestro, esperando a recibir órdenes, porque seguramente para eso los habían llamado._

_-Nikko, Kenzo ¿saben por qué los llame aquí?- hablo con su voz autoritaria Taro_

_Los nombrados solo atinaron a mirarse._

_-eh… no señor ¿Qué desea?- pregunto Nikko un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrones_

_-es tengo una misión_

_-¿Cuál Taro-sama?- indago Kenzo, un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos negros._

_-¿ya les comentaron que paso?- cuestiono el pelirrojo_

_-si señor el resto del clan ya lo sabe_

_-esta bien… entonces ustedes serán los encargados de llevar, el ataúd de la niña a la vieja cripta_

_-¿Por qué allí?- cuestiono el oji marrones_

_-es lo mejor… _

_-esta bien Taro sama cumpliremos con las ordenes dadas_

_-perfecto pero hay algo que tienen que saber_

_-¿Cuál maestro?- _

_-la aldea no esta metida en este asunto, es algo particular del clan- miro a ambos con sus orbes rojos- nadie debe enterarse, ni siquiera deben verlos cuando salgan de la aldea ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?_

_-hai – dijeron al unisono los muchachos._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-pero lo bueno de todo es que por lo menos esta niña ya no molestara a nadie- comento con burla el peli naranja

-mira allí esta la entrada- anuncio el peli marrón

La cripta de los Takewaki, un lugar abandonado donde sabían enterrar a los muertos de la antigua aldea, un perfecto lugar donde nada ni nadie buscaría un cuerpo.

Los muchachos se dispusieron a entrar, el polvo y el moho cubría el lugar, descendieron unos cuantos metros y encontraron el perfecto lugar; para depositar el ataúd.

-bien aquí esta bien ¿no?- indico Kenzo

-donde sea me da igual-

-a la cuenta de tres lo metemos y nos largamos-

-uno… dos… tres…

Pero no pudieron proseguir, ya que varias shurikens se clavaron en el sarcófago, los ninjas lo soltaron de inmediatamente para ponerse en posición de defensa .

-mierda ¿Quién esta ahí?- grito el oji marrón

Una risa tétrica, femenina resonó por el lugar, el eco era presente por ser grande el lugar, de entierro santo.

-¿Quién es?

-sería mejor preguntar ¿Quiénes somos?- expreso con burla una voz femenina

-deja de jugar por el tono de tu voz eres una niña- dedujo Nikko

-ha ha… pero si los ninjas de la hoja hasta reconocen tonos de voz… muy hábiles

-muéstrate

-esta bien

Y de las sombras, emergió una chica de cabellos rojos, llevaba un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados, una túnica marrón atada por una cuerda color morado, pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras estándar. Lo más llamativo de su traje era el símbolo; que estaba bordado recurrente en su túnica: el ying y el yang –algo diferente- el negro había desaparecido, representando desequilibrio.

-¿Qué haces niña? Hay más de uno aquí ¿Quiénes son los otros?

-a veces somos cinco, a veces somos cuatros, pero siempre…

Extendió una flauta de color violeta griseada.

-siempre seremos del sonido…

* * *

= = = = Continuara = = = =

* * *

**hola chicos chicas...! **como andan! espero que bien... jejeje espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews, algunos me hicieron desde reir a carcajadas hasta pensar seriamente! bueno aqui respondo por que yo los leo a todos enserio...

danny

/me alegra que te guste jejeje un gusto que lean/

-rho-

minene uryuu

/¿un shinigami? jajaja tal vez algo asi! aunque tengo pensado poner en la historia un shinigami/

-rho-

kisami hoshigaki

/creo que se preocupo jajaja/

-rho-

/uh que bueno es tenerte aqui jejee/

-rho-

OrIhEmExIcHiGo

/jajaja me ecanta dejar a la gente con la intriga... y no me digas que te olvidaste la contraseña jajaja/

-rho-

nekosmile

/uuuh a mi tambien me encanta la sakura dark/

-rho-

cherry627

/te deje en shock? jujuju creo que me considerare una verduga jaja/

-rho-

soad uchiha

/gracias muchas gracias de fans para fans/

-rho-

darkneest night

/ajaja tranqui solo segui leyendo/

-rho-

mike newton

/wuuu nuevo lector me halaga/

-rho-

joval kimimaro

/eeh apareciste feooo jajaja gracias por leer primito te quiero/

* * *

**bueno me despido sean niños malos, y tardare un poco en la conti**

**ya que me castigaron (mama y papa) y eso significa cero internet para la rho**

**jajaja es enserio! me porte mal!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**reviews = fic feliz = autora con mas inspiracion**


	4. Verdadera Naturaleza

**®MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**SAKURIITAH-HARUNO' RHO-BRITITO**

** Capitulo 3**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…Verdadera Naturaleza …_**

**_._**

**_._**

_By Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito_

**_._**

**_._**

-mierda aquí no hay diversión- se quejaba una pelirroja

-hmp… y no lo esperes porque estamos en una tumba- le alerto un chico gordinflón

-cállate gordo- se enojo la chica

-no soy gordo pendeja soy robusto- se defendió el chico de tez morocha

-Tayuyá, Jirobo, basta los dos- amenazo un chico de cabellos grises

Un grupo de cuatros chicos, se encontraban descansando en una viga alta del subsuelo, habían estado recientemente en una misión, las cosas no habían salido bien y lo primero que encontraron para esconderse fue; aquella vieja y sucia cripta, donde las arañas y las ratas se hacían presente, debido al exceso de cadáveres que habitaban en la "cueva"

-tú no me callas cerebro de pájaro- chillo la oji marrones

-shh… no sienten eso- hablo un chico de coleta

-si… dos ninjas puedo sentir su chakra- expreso el líder del equipo

-hmp… traen algo muy valioso- dijo Jirobo

-iré investigar- proclamo la pelirroja

-no hace falta se dirigen aquí-

Tal como dijo el peli gris llamado Sakon, los ninjas que recientemente habían entrado a la cueva subterránea, se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos. Los vieron llegar adonde estaban ellos, abajo claro, ya el equipo estaba ubicado, a una altura distante. Los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en el cajón, _dinero, pergaminos secretos, tesoros ninjas_, todas esas ideas cruzaron por las mentes de los ninjas, ya que sería imposible que estén inhumando un cuerpo, aquella cripta era vieja y tenía signos de no haber sido usada por años, décadas ¿Quién sabe?

Pero sus preguntas fueron calladas, cuando escucharon a los jóvenes decir:

_…este monstruo ya no molestara a nadie…_

Los ojos del jefe del equipo se iluminaron, se relamió los labios, claro signo de que una idea descabellada cruzaba su mente. Los demás notaron esto, sus miradas se clavaron en el… el chico que cargaba a su hermano por detrás: Ukon.

-Tayuyá en estos momentos, tú tienes más chakra- hablo el del flequillo

-¿y que con eso?- pregunto la pelirroja

-encárgate y no preguntes-

-aish como digas

Sakon lanzo unas shurikens por los aires, quedando clavadas en el sarcófago, Tayuyá se rio tétricamente, sabía adónde iba esto, un presente para su amo.

-¿quién es?- preguntaron al unisono los jóvenes

El temor en sus voces se sentía a leguas, los jóvenes chunnin estaban en posición de defensa, esperando cualquier posible ataque, la oji marrones respondió su pregunta con sorna en su voz

-deberías preguntar ¿quiénes somos?- respondió la oji marrones, salto de la viga posicionándose en las sombras, los chunnin no habían notado esto, muy mal para tener ese rango. Se supone que tendrían que haber, escuchado algo, incluso por lo menos sentir el chakra del enemigo, pero no lo fue; signos de que no estaban entrenados bien.

Pero que bien.

-deja de jugar… por el tono de tu voz eres una niña- dedujo uno de los chicos, Tayuyá rio.

Interesante… sabían mucho.

-ha ha… pero si los ninjas de la hoja hasta reconocen tonos de voz… que habiles

-muéstrate ahora

-hmp… como digas-

Y de las sombras, emergió la chica de cabellos rojos, llevaba un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados, una túnica marrón atada por una cuerda color morado, pantalones cortos negros y sandalias negras estándar. Lo más llamativo de su traje era el símbolo; que estaba bordado recurrente en su túnica: el ying y el yang –algo diferente- el negro había desaparecido, representando:

.

_Desequilibrio._

.

-¿Qué haces niña? Hay más de uno aquí ¿Quiénes son los otros?

-a veces somos cinco, a veces somos cuatros, pero siempre…

Extendió una flauta de color violeta griseada.

-siempre seremos del sonido…

-deja de cursilerías y explícate

-somos los cuatros del sonido, pero hoy tendrán el privilegio de pelear conmigo- saco un kunai, de su bolso que colgaba detrás, corto su mano y…

_Kuchiyose no jutsu._

Tres gigantes emergieron, del humo, enojados y de mal humor, con la misma soga morada en la cintura, al igual que su invocadora

-entonces pelearemos- dijo con entusiasmo el chico de ojos marrones

-creo que ya los mate- de la flauta de la niña, emergió un sonido agonizante.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos al unisono

Pero no se percataron de que; detrás de ellos como la velocidad de la luz aparecieron, las invocaciones, levantando sus manos hacia arriba en forma de puño.

-ahora dokis- ordeno la invocadora

Sus manos bajaron aplastando a sus víctimas, la sangre se hizo presente, recorriendo el piso, surcando en forma de hilillo, llegando a los pies de Tayuyá.

Esta rio con sadismo, le encantaba ver esas escenas, mas, si ella las provocaba, además; esos ninjas no eran lo suficientemente buenos, hasta un mentecato de primera podría haber acabado con ellos. Pero ahora sus pensamientos se fueron hacia el cajón, que yacía tirado en el suelo.

-oigan ¿Qué no piensan bajar de allí?- grito dirigiéndose al resto del equipo

Los aludidos bajaron.

Tres miembros, el conocido equipo del sonido, eran reconocidos por completar misiones, con matanzas, y masacres, como asi también que cada uno poseía el sello maldito, que solo Orochimaru podía otorgar, aquel que alguna vez piso tierra de Konoha.

-que crees que haya allí- pregunto una chico que usaba coleta, fijando su vista en la caja de madera.

-no lo se

-bien ahora lo averiguaremos- dijo Sakon abriéndolo.

Una niña de cabellos rosas, descansaba allí, pero había algo raro: los muertos se ven pálidos, esta chica no estaba haci, los difuntos no pestañean, ella sí.

-¿pero qué?- balbuceo

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Karin, hoy iras a la academia y quiero que actúes normal, no finjas dolor por la muerte de Sakura no se lo merece- le cito una mujer mayor de cabellos rojos.

-esta bien mama… pero dime ¿Qué hago si me preguntan?

-no lo harán la aldea ya se entero de la repentina muerte

-¿y el entierro?-cuestiono la oji carmín

-di que lo hicimos anoche, ya hay una placa en el cementerio

-bien entonces me voy- dicho esto la niña se dispuso a irse.

Caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Konoha, veía en las miradas de los aldeanos, tranquilidad, la noticia de la muerte de su hermana ya se había disipado por toda la aldea, nunca supo por que le profesaban temor, era todo extraño; cuando le pregunto a sus padres, ellos no le dijeron alegando que era pequeña para esas cosas, ¿Qué cosas?

.

_Secretos._

.

Secretos, muy buen guardados, pero tenían razón no debía entrometerse, en asuntos que no le incuben, ahora debía lidiar con las condolencias, y pésames, ya que Naruto, Ino y Sasuke se estaban acercando a ella…

Maldición.

-no te irás hasta que expliques que le paso a Sakura- expreso ino, con la voz entre cortada, señales de llanto.

La "verdad", tenía que decirles…

O por lo menos intentaría…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, estaba recostada en una pequeña cama algo cómoda, la habitación era iluminada por simples antorchas; su pequeña cabeza le dolía a horrores:

.

_Como si alguien la hubiera golpeado._

_._

-mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mirando para todos lados

-al fin despiertas ya me estaba preocupando- le respondió una voz suave

-¿Quién eres?- cuestiono la niña

-tranquila no te hare daño- hizo acto de presencia una jovencita, de cabellos cortos rubios, llevaba como peinado una delicada trenza diadema, dejando por delante algunos mechones dorados, sueltos –me llamo Emi Ishinomori ¿Quién eres tú?

-sa… sa… Sakura- balbuceo la peli rosa

-bien sakura estas en la guarida de lord Orochimaru- nombro Emi con una sonrisa de sinceridad

-¿Qué me paso?- indago la oji jade

-el equipo del sonido te encontró en una cripta, tenias señales de que te habían golpeado.- comento la peli dorada

-Karin- murmuro para sí misma, pero la niña de ojos chocolates la escucho

-¿Karin? ¿Quién es ella?

-mi… mi hermana ella…- se cayó recordaba los golpes que le propino hace un día.- me golpeo, y me dejo inconsciente y…

Su explicación fue interrumpida, un chico de lentes ingreso a la habitación sin permiso, mirando fijamente a ambas chicas, con una mirada fría; para luego sonreír.

-Sakura despertaste…- exclamo Kabuto

-¿me conoces?- averiguo la niña.

-mucho…- una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios, aquellas imperceptibles-soy Kabuto… dime te duele algo

La niña trato de levantarse, pero el dolor recorrió su cuerpo frágil, y la obligo a caer en la cama de nuevo.

-si… todo- indico Sakura

-Emi- hablo el peli gris en dirección de la jovencita rubia –trae algunas medicinas del laboratorio.

-hai- asintió la de ojos achocolatados

El silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña habitación, Kabuto desinfectaba con alcohol, y vendaba las heridas de la oji jade. Sakura se quejaba, las magulladas eran profundas, y lastimeras. Además, se preguntaba como ese, chico podría conocerla; ella nunca lo había visto.

-bien ya desinfecte todos los cardenales- expuso el chico de lentes –solo queda cerrarlas

Hizo unos sellos, conocidos –por ella- y chakra verde, emano de la palma de su mano derecha, el joven prosiguió a cerrar las laceraciones.

-esa es la palma recuperadora- concertó la peli rosa

Kabuto la miro.

-claro ¿la conoces?- indago

-Tsunade-sama me enseño esa técnica, y otras- dijo la oji jade

El joven de gafas sonrió, interesante, la misma Sanín en persona la había entrenado, su amo estaría mas que complacido.

-que bien- asesto el de cabellos grises

-dime, Kabuto-san ¿Qué hago aquí?

-eso no te lo puedo responder yo- levanto su mentón el aludido

-¿entonces quien?- examino la pequeña cerezo

-alguien muy especial

Kabuto se levanto de la silla que recientemente, había estado sentado, su labor de curar y vendar las heridas, había concluido; aunque también había hecho algo mas, concentro chakra morado en su mano, y lo poso en la frente de la niña ¿para qué? Era la pregunta, un jutsu era la respuesta, ¿pero que jutsu? Otra pregunta, perdida de memoria, la nueva respuesta.

Se dispuso a salir por la puerta de madera maciza, no sin antes decir:

-tu padre

La peli rosa se sorprendió ¿Qué dijo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin estaba recostada en el asiento de la academia, permanecía con la cabeza gacha, escondida entre sus brazos; no la estaba pasando nada lindo, estaba en medio de un discurso por parte de Iruka-sensei, haciendo memoria de lo buena compañera que era su hermanita.

-entonces niños, tienen que recordarla porque fue una niña muy buena y dulce…- decía Iruka.

-sensei- hablo un niño – mi mama dijo que da igual si estaba muerta o no

-Daisetsu no hables asi

-mis padres dijeron lo mismo- expreso otro niño

-¡ja! los míos también- se burlo una niña

-ya cállense- grito un pelinegro a todo pulmón –no saben lo que hablan, Sakura era… era una niña muy buena, sentimental ustedes no la conocían…- el oji azabache estaba por llorar –era muy buena amiga… cállense ¿Qué hizo para merecer este odio?

Dio al blanco, ¿Qué hizo Sakura para ganar tanto sufrimiento?

Pregunta que ningún mayor, o adulto quería responder, pasaban por alto esa respuesta.

-ese asunto no les puedo responder yo- aclaro el chunnin de coleta

-nadie nos dice nada estoy harto- grito Naruto – ¡de una buena vez digan algo!

El silencio inundo la sala.

Otra vez sin respuestas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿segura que estas bien?- indago una niña rubia

-si perfecta- confirmo Sakura

Las dos chicas caminaban por un extenso pasillo, donde solo unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban la senda, a cada lado de las paredes; se podía observar puertas, no había que ser genio para llegar a la conclusión; de que eran habitaciones. Sakura ya sabía dónde estaba: en la guarida de la Serpiente…

-bien cerezo iras con Orochimaru-sama debes tratarlo bien.- cito Emi

-¿cerezo?- susurro

-¿Qué pasa no te gusta?-

-nada solo que…- la peli rosa callo un momento –nadie me llamo asi, solo recuerdo que una persona me decía asi, pero… no recuerdo quien es

Emi la miro, ¿Acaso Sakura dijo que no recordaba? ¿Acaso perdió su memoria?, era verdad, Kabuto lo hizo, utilizo su jutsu para borrar recuerdos, era muy cruel lo que estaban haciendo, ya que cuando los cuatros del sonido encontraron a la niña, los planes se pusieron en marcha.

-dime Sakura ¿hay algo más que no recuerdes?- indago la oji marrones, temiendo de que el pupilo de la serpiente haya borrado a alguien mas.

-no lo sé… recuerdo un chico rubio hiperactivo, una rubia alegre, una pelirroja que era muy mala, y sobre todo un chico de cabellos negros muy amable y… lindo -nombro la oji jade- ¡ah! también una aldea sin embargo; hay desprecio.

_Como lo supuse borro todo incluso a esa Karin- _pensó Emi

-mmm… creo que tienes una pérdida de memoria temporal por los golpes que recibiste, nada que preocuparse.

-si tú dices que estoy bien, es porque estoy bien- sonrió la pequeña cerezo –Emi… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¡ah! Tengo catorce ¿y tú?

-creo que… once no recuerdo- se lamento Sakura

-puede ser, eres chiquita para tener trece, asi que supongo que… tienes once años

La oji jade se alegro, Emi era muy amable y graciosa.

Se mantuvo mirándola, hasta que la voz de la chica de cabellos dorados, la hablo; estaban frente a una puerta negra, con el símbolo del sonido grabado.

-bien Sakura recuerda ser educada, Orochimaru-sama no le gustan la gente irrespetuosa.- refirió Emi al hombre de tez pálida.

-esta, bien

Suspiro una vez en la puerta aún dudando si entrar o no, dio unos leves golpes en la puerta y tras escuchar respuesta del interior, entró.

Entro a paso lento; un escritorio y varia velas era lo que había, la silla estaba dándole la espalda, alguien estaba sentado.

― ¿Quería verme?― Pregunto ingresando a esa oscura habitación, lo trato educadamente como la rubia le había dicho

―Siéntate― Le ordeno.

Su voz se escuchó como el siseo de una serpiente, Sakura se sentó dudosa en la silla frente al escritorio, se encogió aún más en el abrigo de lana marrón que Emi le había dado. La silla se giro, mostrando a un hombre de orbes amarillos que brillaban en las penumbras de ese lugar, su piel enferma y sus cabellos negros los cuales lo hacían lucir más tenebrosos.

-bien Sakura que bueno es tenerte aquí- comento con un deje de burla- pregunta lo que quieras eres libre… ahora- remarco la última palabra

-señor ¿Qué hago aquí?- indago la pequeña

-te salvamos pequeña, tu familia no te quería- comenzó a hablar el hombre –incluso intentaron enterrarte viva, mi escuadrón te salvo

-¿pero por qué?- la oji jade tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-no lo sabemos, incluso tenias golpes, pero lo bueno es que estas viva- dijo Orochimaru – no sé que habría hecho si hubieras muerto, tal vez habría castigado al clan.

-¿Por qué se preocupa por mi? Yo no lo conozco- afirmo la peli rosa

-por que Sakura tu eres… mi hija

Sakura se paralizo, aquello parecía mentira, no podía creer lo que aquel hombre acababa de afirmar.

-¿mi pa..papa?- cuestiono- ¿tú eres mi papa?

-si pequeña y te prometo que te cuidare-

-ahora comprendo… estoy empezando a recordar algunas cosas, un clan aunque no su apellido- se cayó –todo eran de cabellos rojos menos yo… no me querían, incluso una niña de ese clan me…

-si Sakura continua.

-creo que ella me golpeo muy feo sin embargo no se los motivos- hablo la oji jade – creo que eran los Ta…ke… Ta…ke…

-Takewaki hija- prosiguió el masculino –y ellos pagaran por hacerte sufrir, incluso la aldea, las aldeas- relevo- tu no merecías ese dolor

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- averiguo La peli rosa decidida

-tienes que entrenar, volverte fuerte, solo asi podrás sacar a la luz tus dotes… porque tu eres especial -

-¿Qué soy?

-todo a su tiempo hija- rio el peli negro –ahora dime… quieres mi ayuda si o no

-si…- certifico la oji jade- hare todo lo que me pidas… estoy a tu servicio

Orochimaru rio, sus planes iban tomando forma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un niño de cabellos azabaches, estaba con su cabeza y brazos, acostados en la ventana; de su pieza. Mirando al horizonte, como si esa simple acción podría, aliviar sus heridas, a pesar de tener muchas fans girls, solo a una la quería, solo a una llego a tocar su corazón, la tristeza de su monótona vida había causado gran tristeza en el, llevándolo a acercase mas a ella, llegar a ser su amigo, por más que sus padres no quisieran, él y su amigo rubio se habían acercado a ella, dándole más confianza, ahora ella no estaba.

-Sasuke-chan- hablo una mujer de cabellos negruzcos entrando a la habitación de su hijo- ¿Qué te sucede?

El aludido se dio la vuelta.

-esta muerta mama- se notaba a leguas, la voz entrecortada de Sasuke –no sé qué paso pero esta muerta, y yo no la pude salvar.

-¿Quién hijo?- pregunto Mikoto

-Sakura… ella ya no esta- cito el niño

-si nos informaron de eso- bufo por lo bajo -hijo… tranquilo… a veces es mejor que las personas estén en el otro mundo que aquí- expreso la mujer –además ahora ya nadie la va a molestar ni reprochar.

-Oka-san ¿Por qué todos la odiaban?- sentencio Sasuke, secándose con la manga de su camiseta las lágrimas.

-te lo diré pero no le digas a nadie lo que te dije.- revelo Mikoto –ella tenía un don, muy poderoso, y solo los mayores lo sabemos, es por eso que muchos le tenían miedo

-¿miedo a que?- indago el azabache

-tenían temor de que lo libere y provoque una guerra- dijo la mujer de cabellos negros

-¡Sakura habría sido incapaz de hacer eso!

-lo sé… hasta Kushina dijo lo mismo- suspiro- pobre Kushina, quería mucho a Sakura, ¿Cómo estará?

-mal, como todos, menos… -se cayó y razono – los Takewaki

-algunas familias, no guardan luto a sus muertos por qué, piensan que si no asi ataran su alma a la tierra. –Comento la joven mujer –debe ser por eso que no están de luto

-mama

Llamo Sasuke a su progenitora.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-chan?

-te juro que desde hoy empezare a entrenar, y no volverá a pasar lo mismo

-¿de qué hablas Sasuke?

-presiento que ella esta viva en algún lado… la encontrare y la salvare

Esto último desconcertó a Mikoto, ¿de qué rayos hablaba su hijo menor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alumno y maestro se reían, en las penumbras de la sala, que servía de oficina.

-entonces aunque hayan tomado un giro los planes- cito con sorna un hombre de tez pálida –lo modificaremos y esto marchara bien, incluso podre moldearla a mi manera, ya que gracias a tu jutsu de pérdida de memoria, no recuerda nada de lo que paso hace unos días.

-¿tú la entrenaras?- cuestiono el joven de lentes

-lo harás tu hasta que ella cumpla trece años, desde ahí me encargare yo- nombro Orochimaru

-entonces maestro ¿Qué hacemos con los pergaminos? Si no los tenemos todo esto será en vano

-ah los pergaminos de los tormentos si… cada uno de ellos, los recolectaremos- hiso una pausa – asi la Itami recuperara sus poderes y su verdadera naturaleza saldrá a flote

-solo tenemos el pergamino del Hebi ¿nos servirá?- indago Kabuto

-claro… que si… el pergamino de la serpiente enmascarada nos hará mas que útil

-entonces nos faltarían…

-si… los pergaminos de los dioses restantes Tennyo, Nanto senin, Hokuto senin y el más poderoso de todos los tormentos: el Shinigami…

-¿Por qué son tantos?- cuestiono Kabuto

-Rikuduo-senin lo quiso asi el, los separo para ocultar a los Itami, y yo Orochimaru Kinomoto los juntare- el orgullo en su voz se incrementaba- y los hijos del dolor renacerán… Sakura Kinomoto, mi hija, renacerá con su verdadera naturaleza, su verdadero ser…

**.**

**.**

_Itami No Masume_

**_. _**

**_._**

* * *

**_= = = = Continuara = = = =_**

* * *

hola! perdon por la tardanza estuve ocupadita y relamente no tenia tiempo ni para escribir "Sakura" en mi compu... jajaja ya se que es un poco exagerado pero es la verdad! jujuju bueno pero creo que estuvo mas larguito no?,

¿vieron las nuevas reglas de FF? yo si por que llegaron a mi e-mail y decian que responder anonimos en el fic estaba prohibido, y podrian eliminar la historia! asi que por eso desgraciadamente ya no repondere por culpa de las odiosas reglas!

cualquier duda, o pregunta, ya seben un review y vere la forma de responder!

ok me voy chaucito!

* * *

**mucha gente esta leyendo este fic**

**por favor no sean malos y dejen un review, que **

**me motiva a seguir! no sean malos solo les **

**tomara 5 minutos!**

**chauciitoo! Sayonara!**

**rho-britito**

* * *

**~Por que la adaptacion tambien es una forma de literatura~**

**pasen por mi cuenta la cual solo utilizo para adaptar fics a mi pareja favorita SasuSaku**

www .fanfiction u/4340107/ Rho- Britito -s - Adaptations

(solo junten los espacios)

.

.

.

_¿reviews?_


	5. Origenes y Revelaciones

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**™Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**_…Orígenes y Revelaciones…_**

**.**

**.**

By: Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito

**.**

**.**

En el extenso pasillo de la guarida de Orochimaru, una chica de rubia cabellera, avanzaba con un enorme libro en manos; recientemente su maestro le había ordenado darle este, a la nueva inquilina, Sakura. El propósito de todo esto era la ilustración de su joven mente; el plan ya había comenzado; si bien se había adelantado dos años antes, ahora todo dependía de aquella niña que fue despreciada en su tierra, Konoha.

No todo iba a ser sencillo, Emi era consciente de eso, en lo largo del trayecto hacia la "meta" abría dificultades, engaños, mentiras, oscuridad, muertes y sobre todo _dolor; _aunque Sakura llevara el dolor en la sangre –por ser una Itami no Masume- ella no lo conocía, no perfectamente como Orochimaru quería, pero una vez que, la peli rosa entre al nido de la serpiente, ahora tiene que actuar como una; sigilosa, silenciosa y audaz; todo esos factores la llevarían a su objetivo: la venganza.

Si bien ya todo llevaba su curso, no simplemente hoy, arrasarían con todo, no… se equivocan; esto llevaría tiempo ya que la oji jade tiene que reconocerse a sí misma como el ser que es, reconciliarse con la naturaleza y pedirle sus poderes, para poder usarlos a su favor y también la recolección de los pergaminos de los tormentos. Cada pergamino contiene un elemento o estilo, distinto, todos pertenecientes al Itami original: la hija perdida de Rikuduo-sennin

-toc toc… puedo pasar- hablo Emi desde fuera de la habitación de Sakura

-ah sí- balbuceo perdida la oji jade

Emi entro con cautela, si bien la guarida de Orochimaru era oscura; y la luz casi no la veías, la habitación de Sakura era todo sombras.

-cerezo ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?- indago la oji marrones

-no quiero ver luz- respondió distante la aludida

-pues tendrás que hacerlo ya que Orochimaru-sama dio órdenes estrictas de que leas esto- dijo apoyando el libro –pesado- en la mesa más cercana luego prendió unas velas –además no quiero que luego sufras de problemas de vista.

-¿mi padre te dijo eso?

-¿tu padre?- indago la rubia exaltada ¿había oído bien?

-si Orochimaru-sama es mi padre ¿no te lo dijo?

Emi lo medito, tal vez aquello sí que era extraño, pero sus dudas empezaban a tomar forma; "_entonces es por eso que Orochimaru quiere cuidar de la niña."_

-Ehm… no pero creo que ya no hace falta- abrió el libro ubicándolo en la primera pagina – ahora Sakurita ven a leer que te hace falta

-¿Emi tienes algo para hacer?-

-mmm… ya que lo mencionas no- miro a la peli rosa - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿quieres quedarte conmigo? Digo si quieres

-esta bien si no entiendes algo te explicare, después de todo me leí todos los libros que hay en esta cueva

-como digas

Sakura se sentó en la silla, frente de la mesa, donde yacía el libro con la tapa abierta, lo primero que leyó, fue un extraño título:

_"orígenes de los Itami"_

Ante esto levanto una ceja, ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¿Qué es eso? – le cuestiono la peli rosa a su compañera

-¿ah? – La aludida se levanto de un salto -¿Qué era?

-esto- dijo señalando un libro

-¿Qué dice? Lee lo que dice

-dice Orígenes de los Itami

-los Itami eh…- Emi dudo ¿Por qué Orochimaru quería que Sakura leyera eso? –Los Itami son seres, enviados al mundo a traer paz en épocas de guerra y agonía, aquellas eras, donde los hombres no se ponen de acuerdo con la división de poder, y para obtenerlo empuñan armas – con cada palabra que ella decía, dudaba mas; esto sí que era raro - se dice; que el primer Itami que piso la tierra fue la hija perdida del gran ninja que habito alguna vez la tierra: Rikuduo-sennin

-¿Rikuduo-sennin tenía una hija? – Indago Sakura – yo solo sabía de los dos hijos

-si asi dicen las leyendas ocultas, ahora lee mas

-bien – y la peli rosa prosiguió a leer…

**.**

**.**

_"La hija perdida: la Itami Original"_

_Luego del encierro del Jubbi en la luna, con la denominada técnica Chibaku Tensei; y la división de su chakra en los conocidos, demonios de colas; Rikuduo tuvo que recuperar fuerzas, ya que la cantidad de chakra utilizada fue inmensa. El gran maestro descanso a las orillas de un enorme lago, donde el vuelo de insectos con luz se hacía presente, al saber que la paz finalmente reinaba en la tierra, moldeo un cuerpo pequeño con chakra, y luego dirigió todas las luces hacia allí; donde se posaron y dieron vida; a un nuevo ser, una niña de ojos verdes, cabellos negros con las puntas en rosas, que luego sería criada como hija del gran maestro._

_Pasaron los años, y la niña creció con belleza y alegría, junto con sus dos hermanos, (los que pronto serian los ancestros del clan Senju y Uchiha) la niña tenía conocimientos, de grandes poderes, poseía conocimiento en muchos jutsus y controlaba, los elementos principales; (por ser derivada de la naturaleza). Solo por entrenar, empezó a mezclar los elementos, creando estilos únicos que solo ella los tenia, algo asi como un kekkei genkai. _

_Para ese tiempo los hombres ya habitaban la tierra, las guerras entre clanes también se hacían presentes, lo que nos conlleva a la búsqueda de poder, para obtener lo deseado; primero intentaron controlar a los bijuo, pero al ver que no podían, fijaron su objetivo en la chica de orbes verdes._

_Entonces fue allí donde la paz se desquebrajo por completo, secuestraron a la hija del sennin, y la obligaron a darles los poderes que ella tenía, quizo intentarlo pero no pudo los elementos no querían separarse de ella, los Hombres la castigaron, la chica sufrió y lloro. Al enterarse Rikuduo que su hija, había sido privada de la libertad; el corrió en su ayuda, pero fue tarde ella ya estaba agonizando, tomo el cuerpo de su niña y la llevo a las orillas del lago donde nació, cuando llego noto algo extraño sus ojos eran totalmente verdes, pero estos estaban rotos como cristales y varias línea irregulares moradas (como grietas) alrededor de sus ojos. Las últimas palabras de la chica fueron: "siento dolor", luego se desmaterializo, y cinco dioses enmascarados aparecieron. Los elementos en personas._

_Rikuduo –sennin lloro, los dioses enmascarados lo consolaron, y se presentaron ante el diciendo que eran parte de su hija…_

**.**

**.**

-bien creo que entiendo un poco – balbuceo sakura – pero aquí ya no entiendo nada

-¿en qué parte?- indago Emi

-en la de los dioses enmascarados

-ah eso es fácil- cito la rubia – los dioses eran parte del cuerpo de la hija perdida, ellos eran algo asi como su corazón, alma y mente, al morir ella los dioses como que perdieron su hogar, entonces fueron liberados, al ver que su creador estaba devastado por la muerte de su hija, ellos le prometieron que su espíritu, resurgiría en cada generacion, tratando de sobrellevar la paz y asi fue…

-¡wou! Interesante historia pero… ¿Por qué mi padre quiere que lea esto?- cuestiono la peli rosa

-sinceramente no lo se- Emi sospechaba, ¿será que Sakura…? No eso es imposible… O tal vez si, de todos modos ella lo habría sentido, pues Emi no era una chica común, no por cualquier cosa estaría en la guarida de Orochimaru.

-¿y que paso con los dioses enmascarados?-

-los dioses…

**.**

**.**

_"Los pergaminos de los tormentos"_

_También los llamados Kutsu no makimono, son en total; cinco contienen a un dios enmascarado sellado, junto con ellos los jutsus y las invocaciones de bestias, que pueden ofrecer. _

_Los dioses enmascarados son seres que Rikuduo-senin creo, sin saberlo en el cuerpo de su hija, entre ellos están:_

_Hebi (Serpiente enmascarada): mente audaz _

_Shinigami (Dios de la muerte): oscuridad y sombras del alma_

_Nanto Senin (Sabio de la Estrella del Sur): inteligencia _

_Hokuto Senin (Sabio de la Estrella del Norte): comprensión_

_Tennyo (Doncella Celestial): corazón y amor_

_Los Itami que nacieron luego de la muerte de la primera nacieron incompletos, es decir solo con un poder y la marca de la luciérnaga en el cuello, muchos de estos intentaron, recuperar los pergaminos pero no lo lograron y la mitad de ellos murieron a la semana de haber liberar el poder del primer pergamino, como asi también al desarrollar el doujutsu de los especial de los Itami._

_Un Itami completo es aquel el que tiene todos los pergaminos, en su cuerpo_

**.**

**.**

-¿bien entendiste algo?

-si… pero igual sigo con mi duda – expreso la peli rosa

-estoy pensando que Orochimaru quiere que leas esto porque tienes que tener conocimiento sobre todo el mundo shinobi, mas si serás una ninja del sonido – mintió la rubia, esto iba por algo mas

-¿ninja del sonido? – cuestiono la oji jade con la ceja levantada

-si… mañana empiezas con el entrenamiento

-asi que seré una ninja del sonido – afirmo Sakura - ¡qué bien! Después de todo tengo que buscar poder y acabar con ciertas personas

Emi se sobresalto, Sakura ya tenía en su alma oscuridad, y fue ahí cuando decidió hacer lo, que no quería.

-mmm… Sakura me podrías mostrar tu cuello – pregunto la oji marrones educada

-¿para qué? – averiguo la peli rosa

-creo que tienes algo no lo sé… solo deja que vea ¿sí? – cito firme la de cabellos dorados

-bien no hay problema

Emi se acerco a Sakura, delicadamente observo su cuello, no había nada, ni siquiera una marquita, se relajo entonces ella no es lo que creía, pero se acordó…

_"Algunos Itami tienen su naturaleza oculta, entonces debo…"_

Junto chakra amarillo, si bien había ninjas poseían su chakra de este color; el de ella era especial, único no había ninguna persona en el mundo que lo tuviera igual, ese chakra revelaba identidades y verdaderos seres, lo haría ahora con la peli rosa, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta lo apoyo en su cuello y abrió los ojos grandes, sus sospechas eran ciertas… allí estaba…

La marca de las luciérnagas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrió por los pasillos a toda velocidad, esto debía hablarlo ahora, era una situacion de vida o muerte.

Entro por la puerta sin tocar, y se topo con él; creo que fue mala idea entrar sin tocar.

-¡Orochimaru-sama! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – grito a todo pulmón la niña

-saludos… Emi – dijo tétricamente

-lo siento maestro… solo me deje llevar – el tono de voz en Emi era de miedo

-hmp… - atino a contestar – dime a que viniste

-vengo a hablar…

-de Sakura – hablo el peli negro – lo sé como tú también lo sabes ahora

-¿ella es un Itami? O acaso vi mal – indago Emi rápido

El hombre se sentó en la gran silla de cuero, posicionando sus codos en las rodillas.

-tu chakra no miente, o... ¿estás dudando? Emi Ishinomori… - esto último lo pronuncio con sorna

-entonces es cierto… aquella niña es una hija del dolor… pero… ¿ella lo sabe?

-no… y todavía no lo descubrirá – nombro el masculino

-mi deber comienza aquí… - susurro Emi

-en efecto niña ahora debes cumplir con la tarea que te fue encomendada hace siete años…

-vigilar a la Itami

-enseñarle lo que es el dolor – rio Orochimaru

-¿dolor? Yo no puedo… es… es muy cruel – se excuso la rubia

-tendrás que hacerlo, si no; tu futuro será escrito – expuso el hombre entre siseos

-intentare…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuatro meses después…**

Tres individuos estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, un hombre de cabellos plata, de no más de treinta años, dos chicos de unos doce años uno rubio y el otro de cabellos azabache, y por ultimo una niña pelirroja.

-bien los cite aquí porque… seré su sensei, hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para convertirse en chunnin – hablo el mayor – luego de eso serán libres… quiero que se presenten uno por uno digan sus gustos y disgustos, algo asi como una presentación y cuáles son sus metas…

-¡comienzo yo! – grito alegre el rubio – mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, pero abreviado seria Naruto Uzumaki, me deben conocer por ser el hijo del actual Hokage y lo que mas me gusta es el ramen mi meta es ser Hokage

-bien niña tu turno – señalo el hombre

-mi nombre es Karin Takewaki, soy la ultima cabeza de mi clan, me gusta… ehmm o me gusta ehmm… el chico que me gusta ehmm… - expreso todo esto sonrojada mirando al peli azabache

_"Estas niñas de hoy en día solo se fijan en el atractivo físico, no en el entrenamiento duro."_

-esta bien Karin, Niño tú sigues – apunto al peli negro

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gusta casi nada, aborrezco muchas cosas especialmente los dulces – expreso con frialdad – no tengo una meta o un sueño, es una promesa una ambición; encontrar a cierta persona, y matar al que la lastimo

_"de que estará hablando Sasuke, y quien es esa persona que quiere encontrar, ¿a quién quiere matar? Espero no ser yo…" _pensó Naruto

_"¡Sasuke es tan sexy!" _pensó Karin

_"uhm… Uchiha eh…" _pensó Kakashi

-perfecto - hablo sacando la tensión del lugar - chicos mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y nosotros cuatros seremos el _Equipo siete_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(Se abre el telón mostrando a rho parada en el centro del escenario con micrófono en mano)** ¡Hola Konichuwa! ¿tarde mucho en actualizar? **¿Cómo están mis adonises? ¿bien? Yo también me alegro por los reviews del capi pasado, aquí les deje el capi espero que les haya gustado, y si corto lo sé (a rho le salen lagrimitas de los ojos ) pero es que si lo habría hecho más largo habría revelado muchas cosas que todavía no quiero revelar ¿ok? La _question_ del dia es… ¿Qué es Emi? ¡aha! No se ya veremos…

Me preguntaron acerca de las reglas y mi respuesta es:

_Llegaron a mi E-mail (en ingles) por suerte se traducir y más o menos decían de que no puedo responder, en el fic (lo estoy haciendo ahora jajaja toma FF) _

Y es por eso que ya no respondo. También me preguntaron donde podrían verlas pues no se… ya que como dije llegaron a mi E-mail

De seguro algún PU$%&% cof cof… perdón algunos buenos samaritanos deben de haber dado aviso a los admin de FF de que estoy respondiendo en un fic pero wee que se va hacer!

**¿alguna crítica buena, mala, tomatazos, flores, felicidades, desprecios?**

**Si tienen algo de eso…**

**¡HACEDLO EN UN REVIEW! **

(rho grita mirando al horizonte, con pulgar en alto sobre la cima del monte Olimpo con llamitas en los ojos y brillo en los dientes)

¡Chaucito! ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Los años pasan

**©Masashi Kishimoto**

**™Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**_…Los años pasan..._**

**_._**

**_._**

La vida sigue su transcurso, aunque quieras frenarlo no puedes, el tiempo no se congela, continua con su trayecto….

Dos años habían pasado desde que el "mal" había desaparecido de la aldea de Konoha; dos años desde que la paz reinaba, los jóvenes se seguían formando en el arte antiguo Shinobi, solo por tradición, los secretos no existían, o eso creían ciertos clanes tenían sus asuntos secretos, los cuales nunca revelarían, problemas que seguían en la mente de los superiores; tal como estaba ahora Taro Takewaki. Sentado en su gran sillón de cuero marrón, detrás del escritorio caoba, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared, sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas, pensaba y analizaba, dos años habían pasado ahora, ¿Qué pasaría?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_En las puertas del barrio Takewaki, estaba el patriarca parado con su pose superior, los mensajeros anbus pertenecientes de su clan, pronto llegarían, ya hace varios días un escuadrón especial se estaba encargando de una misión riesgosa. La inspección de la cripta Takewaki._

_Aquella tarde nublosa cuando Taro, encomendó la misión a Kenzo y a Nikko; nunca pensó que ellos no volverían, estaban desaparecidos sin rastros, ni siquiera señales. En aquella cueva que, hace décadas se enterraban a los ancestros, había pasado algo; de gran gravedad, tales circunstancias se hicieron presentes en el lugar de entierro santo, aunque la pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿Qué había pasado?_

_"Tranquilo… pronto lo descubrirás… Taro" se repetía mentalmente el gran ninja. _

_Pensar en lo peor en estos momentos no era bueno, tal vez solo fue algún accidente natural que provoco sus muertes, alguna viga floja, algún derrumbe, u otras cosas, porque de lo que Taro estaba seguro; de que aquellos jóvenes estaban muertos._

_Una voz lo saco de su ensoñación, los anbus mensajeros ya habían llegado._

_-Taro-sama tenemos las noticias. – enuncio el anbu_

_-prosiga – ordeno el patriarca_

_-esta bien señor – hablo el joven – en la cripta encontramos los cadáveres de Kenzo y Nikko Takewaki al parecer han muerto hace tres días_

_"como lo imaginaba: Muertos…"_

_-pero hubo algo raro – el ninja hizo una pausa _

_-dilo ahora_

_-los jóvenes chunnin fueron masacrados _

_Taro se sobre salto, esto se estaba poniendo feo._

_ -¿de qué hablas? – indago el jefe_

_-no hubo muerte por causas naturales ni tragedias, fue una emboscada – expreso con dificultad el joven_

_-¿el cuerpo de la niña? – cuestiono el peli rojo _

_-no esta por ninguna parte, desapareció sin dejar rastros_

_Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esto sí que era muy malo._

_-¿y quién creen que fue el culpable?_

_-no hay evidencias de nada, solo encontramos los cuerpos de Nikko y Kenzo, aplastados al parecer por una gran fuerza._

_El alto hombre peli rojo, se tenso, la situacion era más que terrible, en estos momentos sabría qué hacer, pero ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo realizar su accionar. Si la aldea se llegara a enterar, de sus movimientos fuera del consentimiento del Hokage, las katanas sobre sus cuellos, sería poco._

_-lleva a mi oficina los papeles de los dos fallecidos… ¡ahora! – _

_Y asi fue, cada uno de los papeles que lo nombraban gran como ninja; estaban en la gran mesa de madera de Taro, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerlos desaparecer._

_Nikko y Kenzo luego de esa tarde, nunca vivieron en la aldea, nunca fueron ninjas de Konoha, Nunca llegaron a ser chunnin, nunca nacieron._

_Taro se encargo de quemar sus papeles, sus ninjas se infiltraron en la torre del hokage si ser detectados, y borraron sus identidades._

_Otro secreto mas para el clan Takewaki, sellado en aquellos pergaminos que mantenían guardados, en la sala de los cuatros hombres._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¿Qué te sucede papa? – cuestiono una niña peli roja al ingresar al cuarto

El masculino reacciono.

-Karin ¿Qué haces aquí? – indago el patriarca

-solo vine a decirte que complete otra misión - dijo extendiendo los papeles, que decían aprobado.

-felicidades hija – se limito a responder

-dime padre ¿en qué pensabas?

-asuntos internos, algo que no puedes saber

Karin bufo por lo bajo.

-esta bien

-¿Quiénes son los miembros de tu equipo? – pregunto Taro para reanimar a su primogénita.

-el hijo del quinto hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el hijo menor del jefe de la policía de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke – ante esto se sonrojo – y nuestro sensei es Hatake Kakashi.

-¿el hijo del Hokage y el hijo del jefe de los policías eh? ¿y un siervo leal a lady Tsunade? – susurro Taro para si mismo

-¿Qué pasa? – averiguo Karin

-nada Karin ve a entrenar eso es mejor

-espera además mira esto… - le mostro una hoja donde decía "exámenes chunnin"

-¿Cuándo son? – indago el oji carmín

-en dos meses – afirmo la niña

-empieza a entrenar entonces

-esta bien

La niña se fue dejando a su padre solo y pensativo, las cosas no pintaban nada lindo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agilidad, destreza y maestría.

Era todo lo que demostraba; la linda jovencita de no más de trece años, su flexibilidad era envidiable; largaba varias patadas, que destruían los cuerpos reanimados que la atacaban, la chica se encontraba entrenando en un claro en el bosque. Su compañera, agrandaba la bella vista de aquel panorama, pues no estaba sola; como verdadero equipo, se ayudaban y destruían todo a su paso, como _hermanas._

-¡shannaro!- grito la peli rosa lanzando un puñetazo al suelo, lo cual hizo que todo se derrumbara.

La chica rubia, se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos. Todo era polvo y carcomas, estando en medio de esa destrucción, de seguro saldrías lastimado.

-oye no se vale- reprocho la de cabellos dorados–dijiste que no usarías tu fuerza inhumana.

-¿pero ahora que hice?- cuestiono la chica –solo detuve el ataque de esos cuerpos resucitados, además encontré el escondite de Kabuto

Tal como lo dijo, el chico salió de en medio de los escombros cabe decir, que con dificultad.

-muy bien hecho, las dos- cito el peli gris

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada- exclamo con aires infantiles la rubia –Sakura últimamente se lleva todo el crédito

-Emi, no te enojes, discúlpame no es mi intención – se excuso la oji jade

- era broma, tontita yo no podría enojarme contigo – la joven de Quince años se acerco a abrazarla, pero fue interrumpida por el ninja masculino, con una falsa toz.

-niñas concéntrense- hablo con pesadez

-Gomen Kabuto – dijeron al unisono las dos

-bien ahora les daré los informes de su progreso – comento el peli plata – eh… Emi comencemos contigo.

-¡si yo!- aludió con entusiasmo la oji marrones

-bueno, en el Taijutsu te falta un poco mas de práctica, en el Ninjutsu, tu Futton esta mas que perfecto y el Suiton también, creo que deberías empezar a combinarlos

-oh… ya veo… bueno entonces a entrenar mas – exclamo la chica

-entonces queda Sakura

-yo creo que voy para abajo – se lamento

-mmm… en el Taijutsu no hace falta decirte si estás bien o mal

-claro porque destruiste todo el campo - interrumpió Emi

-Emi no interrumpas

-lo siento, soy muy extrovertida que se va hacer- se rio

Kabuto se rasco la sien, ¿desde cuando él había estado entrenando a una adolescente, y una pre-adolescente? ¡A si! desde que su amado Sensei; lo obligo. Sin embargo faltaba poco para que la peli rosita empezara su verdadero entrenamiento, ya dos años había pasado, dos años, desde el "accidente" de Sakura, dos años desde que había estado viviendo en Otogakure, un año desde que oficialmente era una ninja de Otogakure; porque si no lo creen, esta aldea creada con fines de experimentos, por Orochimaru, si tenía cuerpos de ninjas y muy buenos. Kabuto volvió a la realidad, debería de dejar de quejarse un poco, tenia que darle el informe a la niña que esperaba impaciente.

-¡Kabuto! ¿No me dirás en que fallo? –emitió Sakura – aunque me deberías decir en que no fallo – miro a Emi – digo Sarcásticamente porque soy muy mala

La aludida rio.

-ya mejoraras

-chicas, como decía – carraspeo el chico – el Taijutsu esta bien, tu habilidad en reconocer el ataque enemigo me sorprende cada vez Sakura

-¡sí! – se levanto emocionada con los dos brazos en alto

-pero…-

-oh no ahí viene el; pero – la oji jade cerró los ojos y se volvió a sentar.

-tus Ninjutsu, ¿Por qué no lo usas?

-porqueee… no tengo ninguno ¿no lo recuerdas? – menciono con burla como diciendo "es lógico"

El peli plateado se golpeo mentalmente, otra vez lo olvido, Sakura no contaba con ningún jutsu, por lo menos no ahora, ya que no tenia ningún pergamino sellado en su cuerpo.

-ehmm si creo que lo olvide – cito el de lentes – pero tendrías jutsus si aceptaras el pergamino de la serpiente

-mmm… no estoy mejor asi

El peli gris se enojo, sabia de ante mano por que Sakura no aceptaba, los poderes del pergamino; esto tenia nombre y apellido, aquella persona quería el bien para ella, Orochimaru quería el mal.

-oye Kabuto – fue Emi la que la hablo captando su atención

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿por qué entrenamos mucho? Digo más de lo normal.

-por qué señoritas, en dos meses ustedes dos serán participes de algo grande – su mirada se volvió oscura

-¿de que? – Pregunto la peli rosa – ¿un ataque? – se rio ante su idea

-algo asi – respondió tétricamente

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas, ¿Sakura había dado en el clavo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra vez frente a él, tenía que entregar el informe diario del progreso de la Itami, pronto darían un paso más, no sin antes librarse de una persona.

-quiero oír todo lo que tengas que decir – expreso con frialdad el hombre de piel pálida.

-no quiere aceptar los poderes del pergamino de la serpiente – hablo temeroso, por la reacción de su amo

Orochimaru se enfado, todos los frascos de vidrio con experimentos que haba en la mesa de metal; volaron cayendo al suelo, todas las pócimas corrían en hilillos por la superficie de piedra caliza.

-¡ESTO ES UNA ETUPIDEZ! – Grito encolerizado el hombre - ¿Cuál es la razón para rechazar dicho poder?

El chico de lentes se estremeció, ver a su maestro enojado no era bueno, no para el que estuviera cerca.

-la razón, es la guardiana

-¿Ishinomori Emi… eh? - siseo entre dientes con asco – ¿la niña de cabellos dorados, la cual salve de la miseria?

-esa chica señor – respondió el joven ninja

-en aquel tiempo cuando la encontré en el bosque medio moribunda, vi en ella un gran poder, incluso llegue a pensar de que me serviría en mis planes, ella podría guiar a la Itami en el dolor

-¿Por qué pensó eso señor? – indago Kabuto

-ella conoce a fondo a los hijos del dolor, su madre lo fue, ella ayudo en la batalla del puente Kannabi

-¿la tercera guerra ninja?

-si mi joven discípulo, es por eso que la acogí, Emi-chan tendría que haber guiado a Sakura por el camino oscuro de los Itami

-pero no lo hizo… -siguió el peli gris

-ahora lo pagara – rio tétricamente el peli negro

-¿Qué tiene pensado Orochimaru-sama? – cuestiono el ninja de lentes

-pronto partirán hacia la aldea de la arena, unos tratados deben entregar al Kazekage en persona, cuando regresen quiero que te libres de ella… - especifico el Sanín – mis fuentes me informaron de que la aldea de Konoha esta mandando varios grupos de anbus a aldeas vecinas, el motivo: relaciones diplomáticas antes de los exámenes chunnin.

-entiendo señor – una sonrisa ladina cargada de sadismo, surco los labios de Kabuto, su sensei lo tenía todo planeado

-quiero hablar con Emi, ahora – exigió el azabache

-a sus ordenes señor…

El peli plata se fue de la oficina, dejando al ex ninja de Konoha solo con sus pensamientos; luego de esto todo iría bien después de todo, el futuro de Emi ya estaba escrito…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

= = = = Continuara = = = =

* * *

Hola chicos ¿como andáis? Yo la verdad, sin tiempo no tengo tiempo para escribir, estoy en los últimos exámenes del año y tengo que estudiar un montón, el último examen que tengo es el ¡veintitrés de diciembre! Pero después de esa fecha me van a leer seguido por que comienzan mis vacaciones… asi que por favor les pido paciencia…

Bien en los reviews del capi pasado me dijeron que explique cómo resucitaron a Sakura, pues… solo un capi mas y voy a dar detalles, que no son muchos por que la verdad redacte en el capítulo 3 _…verdadera naturaleza… _ahí Emi le explica que el equipo del sonido la encontró inconsciente en el ataúd, pero bueno si quieren más detalles los daré en el capítulo 7.

Ok… me voy y la verdad que no sé cuando actualizare ya que como dije mi tiempo es escaso (para no decir nulo) ¡bien… chao!

**Únanse a estas pagina del Facebook están muy buenas…**

**_Por los que les gusta el anime_** /mi rol: tercera administradora/

**_Anime Couples (parejas de animes por locas Otakus)_** /mi rol: dueña administradora de la pagina/

Ya saben denle **¡LIKE!**

**.**

**.**

**…¿****me dejan reviews****?...**

**.**

**.**


	7. Gansu-Sei No Me

**© Masashi Kishimoto **

**™ Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito**

**N/A: **casi al final sabrán que significa Gansu-Sei No Me

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**_…Gansu-Sei No Me…_**

**.**

**.**

By Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito

**.**

**.**

_-¿quería hablar con migo? – indago la peli dorada al entrar al laboratorio oscuro._

_-si Emi, me desilusionaste – hablo sin resentimiento el hombre de tez pálida_

_ La chica se sobresalto._

_-¿pero que hice? Cumplí todo lo que me pidió, incluso la misiones que me encomendó de recolección de información salieron todas exitosas… por Kami maestro dígame que hice mal – grito Emi exaltada_

_-no la guiaste por el camino, no quiere usar los poderes que les ofrezco, los cuales les pertenecen por derecho – dijo con odio_

_-lo siento… pero ella no… por favor ella no… vi sufrir a la Itami que me concebio la vida, y tan solo pensar de que ella sufrirá lo mismo… me hacen dar ganas de llorar – expreso con su voz entrecortada, por el nudo que sentía en la garganta._

_-pues hiciste mal… ahora deberás pagar…_

_-¿me matara? – indago la rubia con miedo._

_-no yo… no lo hare, lo harán _

_-¿de qué habla señor?_

_-saldrán en una misión, tu, Kabuto, y Sakura – explico con calma la serpiente – allí utilizare una de mis técnicas para controlar cuerpos vivos, y lucharan contigo, moriras.._

_-y ella sufrirá – afirmo Ishinomori_

_-exacto, Sakura desarrollo en estos dos años un lazo contigo, si mueres ella te llorara y buscara venganza, y tendré que guiarla_

_-es vil lo que esta haciendo – susurro Emi._

_Orochimaru, sonrió ladinamente _

_-lo hare moriré, pero… no quiero que se entere de los secretos, esa es mi petición_

_-¿Cuáles? Aquellos que dicen que es una Haruno y no una Takewaki o en este caso Kinomoto_

_Emi sonrió con un deje de tristeza._

_-me habría gustado decirle yo misma que su identidad es Sakura Haruno, como asi también decirle que es mi… Hermana_

_Orochimaru rio tétricamente, el sufrimiento de los demás le encantaban, el sadismo era parte de el sin duda alguna._

_-y no me digas… morirás con tu forma de Emi Ishinomori en vez de revelar tu verdadera faceta – hizo una pausa – Shizuka Haruno _

_-el cabello negro y los ojos verdes nunca me quedaron, los detestaba - se detuvo un momento – ¿Haruno? ese apellido no lo recuerdo_

_-¿es triste verdad? – Averiguo la serpiente – creer toda la vida que tu eras la Itami, y luego saber que tu hermana pequeña lo era… simplemente horrible_

_-¡cállate maldito bastardo! – grito la rubia enojada – siempre quise serlo, mi hermanita no se merece tanto sufrimiento como ella…_

_-vaya… la niña fiel a mi ahora me grita e insulta, que mal educada, pensé que Hana te había educado bien_

_-tú no sabes nada de mí o mi madre, es mas no quiero que la nombres, solo eres una serpiente vil y arrastrada – Emi se do la media vuelta encaminándose a la salida – moriré pronto como tú lo quieras, si me niego se que la torturas, la mataras cueste lo que cueste, robaras su cuerpo… intentaras hacer muchas cosas y lo sé – miro por encima de su hombro al hombre que sonreía ladinamente – pero recuerda que mis recuerdos estarán presente en su mente, y si busca venganza será por mí no por ti_

_La chica se retiro del laboratorio, las lagrimas avecinaban la comisura de sus ojos, veía todo empañado y un mareo empeoro la situacion, sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban, se dirigió hacia la pared se puso de espalda y resbalo sobre esta cayendo lentamente hacia abajo, quedo en cuclillas, no soporto mas y largo el llanto que hace tanto se gurdo, para hacerlo inaudible enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas, y asi quedo recordando todo…_

_Se sentía mal por no proteger a su única familia, se le desgarro el alma por saber el futuro de la pequeña Sakura, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo por permitir que un bastardo le llenara la cabeza de mentiras a la cerezo, y se le desgarraba el corazón al saber que no cumplió con lo que su madre le encomendó…_

_-perdóname mama – susurro Emi para ella – quise protegerla pero me faltaron las fuerzas – la peli dorada lloraba desconsoladamente - ¡perdóname! – grito con toda las fuerzas._

**_… Emi estaba rota…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡EMI DESPIERTA! – Se levanto asustada, por el grito estruendoso que sintió, la peli rosita ya estaba despierta –levántate hoy salimos de misión…-

-¿estás emocionada cerezo? – indago la rubia levantandose perezosamente se su no cómoda cama.

-claro que lo estoy… finalmente saldré de Otogakure y lo mejor ¡Iremos a Suna!– grito entusiasmada

A Emi le apareció una venita en la frente, Sakura contaba con tan solo trece años, a veces parecía de nueve, una inocente niña de nueve años, pero pobre luego de esta misión, su cuerpo seria acorde a su edad pero, su mente madurara, madurara con el dolor.

-bien entonces doradita vístete – la apresuro la oji jade

-oye Sakura ¿quieres que te preste mi ropa? – le pregunto

-¿Por qué?

-tu ropa esta algo vieja, yo tengo mucha ven te daré algunas prendas.

-¿enserio? Gracias Emi onee-chan

La rubia se sorprendió, la niña la había llamado hermana.

-ven acá – la tomo de la mano, y se dirigieron a una esquina de la habitación.

De un gran baúl color caoba, de allí sacaron una calza negra a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes, un chaleco negro con detalles en rojos y unas botas ninja de caña media color azul.

-wou que lindo conjunto – alabo la peli rosa

-si es todo tuyo – le dijo la rubia – junto con todo esto – hablo mientras le enseñaba un kit de vendas, porta kunais, un bolso de primeros auxilios y todo lo demás que conforman el equipo ninja.

-oye Emi – exclamo Sakura ganándose la atención de su compañera –

-dime cerezo – le contesto, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención

-¿Por qué me regalas todo esto? –

-por qué… eso hacen las hermanitas de corazón – comento con una gran sonrisa

Y con esto las dos rieron, Sakura consideraba a la rubia algo más que su amiga, para ella era la hermana que nunca tuvo, encontró luz y felicidad en ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las dos salieron de la guarida, ganándose un sol brilloso sobre sus caras, fruncieron el ceño ante esto, pues pasaban casi las veinticuatro horas del día bajo tierra, no era normal salir, solo lo hacían cuando Kabuto quería un entrenamiento duro.

Hablando de el, el chico de lentes las estaba esperando, recostado tranquilo en una roca cercana.

-hasta que al fin salen – indico Kabuto con aires de cansancio.

-nos estábamos preparando – afirmo Sakura

-si ella tiene razón-

La peli rosada llevaba el conjunto que su amiga hacia unos momentos le había dado su cabello amarrado en una fina trenza pescado (o cocida) que la misma Emi había realizado, la rubia, llevaba unos pantalones negros cortos, una camisa de mangas cortas de color arena, medias de redes que cubrían sus piernas, zapatos ninjas negros de caña alta con un imperceptible tacón, su cabello dorado lacio suelto con una trenza diadema hecha con sus propios cabellos amarillos, lo que más llamaba la atención era el pergamino rojo y verde que llevaba atado a la espalda, ese pergamino era parte de su técnica especial.

-sakura ¿recuerdas el Ninjutsu que te enseñe? – le pregunto Emi

-ehmm… si el Shiki…

-Shiki Tenshin

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-bien sakura hoy aprenderás una técnica nueva_

_Hablo una rubia parada delante de su amiga, que estaba sentada en el césped del bosque._

_-¿Cuál Emi-senpai? _

_-una muy especial, te permite cambiar tu apariencia y tu naturaleza de chakra._

_Sakura se quedo boqui abierta, esto sí que era divertido._

_-se llama Shiki Tenshin _

_-¿cambio del curso del color? Que nombre más gracioso_

_-Sakura por favor presta atención – la reto la peli dorada _

_-gomen Emi_

_La nombrada suspiro, era imposible enojarse con aquella niña, manipulaba con su carita a cualquiera, en pocas palabras una inocente niña._

_-lo primero que tienes que hacer es visualizar una imagen de alguien que quieres copiar, o imagínate a alguna persona inventada por ti, luego juntas las manos en sello del tigre y concentras tu chakra por todo tu cuerpo – explicaba con calma la oji marrones – una vez que te concentraste solo di el jutsu_

_-Shiki Tenshin_

_Y Sakura transformo su aspecto de niña en una de mas años, sus cabellos rosas se tiñeron de negro, su piel blanquecina se hizo mas pálida de lo normal, pero sus ojos seguían igual, el verde esmeralda no se iba._

_-¡wau! Lo obtuviste – la felicito la rubia – tarde dos meses para solo cambiar el color de mi cabello, y mira… tu lograste cambiar todo ¡te felicito!_

_-gracias Emi-san – susurro la peli negra _

_-bien ahora dime ¿en quién pensaste para cambiar tu aspecto? – indago Emi con duda_

_-creo que en Orochimaru – indico Sakura – ya que el dijo que soy su hija y entonces pensé de que debo parecerme a él._

_-¿ah sí? Que gracioso – rio la rubia_

_-jeje creo – se cayó unos momentos – dime Emi, ¿Por qué tu utilizas un pergamino para el Shiki Tenshin?_

_-porque… con mi pergamino – hablaba en el momento que desenfundaba el elemento – no solo cambio mi apariencia si no mi naturaleza del chakra ¡Shiki Tenshin!_

_Hiso danzar el pergamino rojo y verde, delante de ella, apareciendo una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos platas, nunca le motraria los ojos verdes a Sakura, el color el cual verdaderamente tenia, el color de orbes que tenia Sakura._

_-¿ves es fácil? _

_-¿y cuáles son tu naturaleza? _

_-agua y viento ¡mira! _

_La chica hizo unos sellos con su mano, Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (elemento agua: boca de serpiente) una gran serpiente de agua, se hizo presente arrasando con los arboles del bosque_

_-¡wau! Ahora muéstrame el viento _

_-esta bien pero solo por esta vez:_

_Emi hizo lo mismo, danzo el pergamino esta vez sin cambiar apariencia y Futon: Fu no supairaruboru (elemento viento: gran bola de espiral) y volvió a arrasar muchos árboles con aquella técnica._

_-Emi eres genial – chillo entusiasmada la peli rosa que contemplaba tal escena – _

_- sí pero tú serás mejor…_

_Las dos niñas se llevaban de maravilla, la rubia le enseñaba varias técnicas, a la más pequeña, formándola para el futuro; la peli dorada sabía que Sakura aspiraba a mas, y ella la ayudaba en lo que podía, eran muy cercanas más que amigas, más que confidentes…_

**_…Emi y Sakura eran hermanas…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-si esa misma hazlo – le ordeno amablemente la oji marrón a la niña de trece

-bien – sakura posiciono sus manos - ¡Shiki Tenshin!

Y la niña de cabellos negros apareció –otra vez- delante de Emi. Siempre hubo algo que despertó curiosidad en la rubia, los ojos de sakura, aquellos esmeraldas cuales dos preciosas piedras, no lo podía cambiar, primeo pensó que la oji jade utilizaba poco chakra para el jutsu y por eso no lo lograba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada; los genes Itami no dejaban cambiar sus ojos, era algo único de los hijos del dolor, pero… ¿Qué? ¿Un Kekkei genkai? Tal vez…

-estoy lista – comento la peli rosa

-bien chicas andando – ordeno el ninja de lentes

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían estado viajando por dos días, hace más de una hora habían entrado al país del viento, ahora solo tenían que llegar hacia su destino: Suna.

La misión: entregar papeles de "dudoso" contenido a los secretarios del Kazekage. Kabuto estaba al tanto de lo que estos documentos contenían, Emi lo sospechaba, Sakura no.

Un par de minutos de caminata mas y se encontraron, frente a la gran muralla que rodeaba la aldea, varios ninjas con el chaleco de esta villa descendieron desde las alturas para recibirlos.

-Kabuto-san que bueno es tenerlo aquí – hablo un hombre alto, vestido con el uniforme militar de Suna, unas vendan cubrían su cabeza y un trozo de tela blanca caía cubriendo su ojo derecho, siendo sujetado por la banda oficial de la aldea.

-Baki-sama – saludo con falso respeto el ninja de Oto – traigo los papeles para el pacto

-esta bien el Kazekage quiere hablar contigo – indico el hombre

-asi será – hablo Kabuto – chicas ustedes den una vuelta nos reunimos en tres horas aquí en la puerta

-hai – asintieron las dos nombradas

Kabuto se marcho con Baki a la tal reunión, muy misteriosa para Emi, en su mente rondaba preguntas, algunas de ellas como, que asuntos tratarían Sunagakure y Otogakure, pero salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la voz de Sakura llamarle.

-Emi vamos a dar una vuelta – le dijo alegre la peli rosa

-esta bien, pequeña – acepto la rubia.

Las dos chicas pasaron el resto de la mañana paseando en la aldea de Suna, comieron en un local onigiris y de postre paletas heladas. Sakura estaba más que feliz, nunca habían hecho ese tipos de actividades con Emi, ni siquiera pregunto el por qué de tal acción, solo disfruto. Por otro lado la rubia cada vez se preocupaba más, en unas horas o minutos deberían partir, y todo pronto empezaría.

**_…Que injusta era la vida…_**

-Sakura vamos que ya hay que volver – ordeno la peli dorada

-claro, no hay problema – respondió amable la peli rosa

Caminaron a paso presuroso, debían volver a tiempo hacia la entrada, por que a Kabuto no le gustaba esperar. Cuando llegaron hacia su destino, se toparon con un grupo de de tres pre adolescentes, aparentaban un año más que la cerecito, uno de cabello rojo, ojos agua marina llevaba algo asi como una calabaza en su espalda, una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, ojos agua marina también portaba una especie de abanico y el otro chico que los acompañaban no se lo podía distinguir bien, tenia marcas moradas por la cara y como los otros llevaba en la espalda un bulto envuelto en vendas blancas.

Las chicas pasaron por alado del grupo, el peli rojo miro fijamente a Sakura y se tuvo alado de ella.

-tus ojos reflejan dolor – hablo el peli rojo – tranquila… creo que lo peor esta por pasar…

-¿Qué?- indago perpleja la oji jade

Mas el chico siguió su camino, no le respondió, Emi la agarro del brazo y la condujo hasta el lugar de encuentro; aquello sí que había sido extraño.

-Emi… ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestiono la oji jade –

-nada Sakura solo fue… un loco

La verdad que ni siquiera la peli dorada sabía lo que pasaba, Kabuto llego al lugar,

-bien chicas ¿están lista? – pregunto el peli plata

-si – respondieron al unisono

-¿Emi estas lista? – cuestiono el chico a la rubia indirectamente

-si lo estoy – dijo la oji marrones cortante

-bien entonces vamos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tres miembros del equipo avanzaban a paso lento por el camino de tierra, todos iban callados, la rubia pensaba un plan para completar su misión "su muerte", pronto sintió tres chakras conocidos para ella, sin duda alguna tres cuerpos controlados por Orochimaru.

Avanzaron un metro más y se toparon con los tres controlados, todos con mascaras anbus llevaban el chaleco de Konoha. _La serpiente si que piensa… _no hubo platica ni siquiera "Presentación" la pelea comenzó todos contra Emi.

Un anbu de cabellera negra con coleta hizo unos sellos y ataco con un _Katon Goukakyu no jutsu_, dirigidos hacia la peli rosa, Sakura se quedo petrificada no sabia que hacer, haci que Emi se interpuso y la protegió generando una columna giratoria de agua que tenía la forma de una serpiente con fauces.

_¡Ja! Serpiente hijo de puta los controla bien, irán por Sakura para que yo la proteja… _pensaba la oji marrón.

-niñita tienes mucho chakra – le hablo a Sakura un anbu con voz femenina, la oji esmeralda noto que tenia cabello color uva.

-por ella – grito uno con cabello marrón

-sobre mi cadáver – dijo Emi

Instantáneamente la oji marrones lanzo una _bola de viento en espiral_ dirigida hacia el peli negro, este la esquivo y lanzo varios kunais, que se le quedaron incrustadas en la pierna derecha.

-¡AH! – grito Emi por el dolor

-¡onee-chan! - bramo Sakura

-Kabuto protege a Sakura yo me encargo – cito la peli dorada – estos ninjas vienen por ella, no se por que.

_- Mentira, solo son controlados – _pensaron a la misma vez los dos mayores

Kabuto hizo caso y se llevo a regañadientes a la peli rosa, esta no quería dejar sola a su casi hermana, pero no pudo oponerse a la fuerza que impuso el peli plata. La oculto en una cueva y antes de salir la noqueo; quedando la oji jade en un profundo sueño.

Regreso al lugar de batalla en cuestión de segundos, la pelea iba pareja, a pesar de que estaban peleando tres contra uno, la oji marrones se defendía bien; el chico de lentes se poso en una rama a observar, un ninja usaba fuego, el otro madera y la que parecía mujer (ya que no se podía distinguir por su máscara) utilizaba, serpientes, igual que su amo; entonces Orochimaru estaba controlando a ninjas de Konoha.

**_…Reptil Astuto…_**

Los tres ninjas enemigos, estaban rodeando a la peli dorada, esta estaba debilitada pero dispuesta a seguir, en ese momento un kunai cayo en el medio, haciendo que todos se dispersaran.

- me unire a ustedes… ninjas de Konoha… - nombro el chico de lentes

La oji marrones abrió los ojos ¿Konoha? ¿era la aldea de la hoja los cuales la estaban atacando?

- bien… Emi revela tu identidad, tu verdadera identidad, Shizuka Haruno… - pronuncio el nombre con asco – quiero que mueras con tu verdadera forma

Emi o mejor dicho Shizuka, se enojo

-¿y qué le dirás a Sakura después? – indago la oji café

-que utilizaste tu jutsu y cambiaste tu apariencia eso es todo – hablo con la voz cansada el peli gris

- estúpido mal nacido, eso esta bien – Shizuka hizo una pausa – esta bien lo hare… ¡SHIKI TENSHIN!

Repitió la danza que hacia con su pergamino verde y rojo, y su hermosa cabellera dorada se tiño de un color mas opaco un negro carbón, sus ojos también cambiaron pero no del color plata que le había mostrado a Sakura, si no sus verdaderos orbes, esmeraldas, orbes que ella podía cambiar de matiz sin embargo la peli rosa no podía.

**_…otra duda mas…_**

-entonces Emi digo… Shizuka prepárate para morir –

Las manos del peli gris se totalizaron de azul, _el bisturí de chakra_, lo combino con su perfecto Taijutsu e hizo frente a la peli negra, tratando de darle en el corazón, de esta manera su muerte seria rápida, tal y como mato a dos personas; pero no resulto ya que la peli azabache lo esquivaba, frustrado pidió ayuda a los otros shinobis, ellos acudieron a su pedido. La miembro femenino del grupo hizo un jutsu bastante conocido por Kabuto mas que por Shizuka, _manos ocultas de serpientes de sombras_, tres reptiles salieron de la manga de su buzo llendo hacia la oji esmeralda, Shizuka no lo vio venir y una la mordió.

El veneno corrió rápidamente por su sistema nervioso, alterándolo, ella ya no tenia oportunidad; fue ahí cuando otro ninja intervino apresándola _el Elemento Madera: Anillo Espinoso de Madera _el usuario creo un semicírculo de madera alrededor de la peli negra para capturarla, y luego formo unos picos espinosos dentro del anillo, apuntando al objetivo, lo que le impedía realizar cualquier movimiento brusco porque se enterrarían las espinas en la pie.

-bravo, bravo, bravo… - reía Kabuto – la gran Shizuka Haruno cayo

-estúpido mátame de una vez – rogo la oji esmeralda, con la voz casi apagada.

El chico de lentes acerco su boca al oído de la Haruno.

-primero te hare sufrir – se dio la vuelta y de dirigió hacia el peli negro de coleta, que hacia un rato había dejado de pelear – tu… se quien eres y lo que tienes, hazla sufrir.

El nombrado obedeció y se saco su máscara anbu, su cara era fina de un color palido pero no tanto, su cabello era relativamente negro, sus ojos también y poseía unas extrañas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, en la frente llevaba la banda con el símbolo de Konoha. Este se acerco hacia Emi/Shizuka y sus orbes negros se tiñeron de rojo con tres aspas, miro fijamente a la peli azabache y la levo hacia una ilusión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genjutsu**

_Shizuka despertó desesperada, sus manos estaban apresadas contra una pared con grilletes de metal oxidados, giro su rostro y pudo apreciar púas de metal todas mirando hacia ella, un carraspeo la hizo mirar al frente y pudo ver a una silueta masculina acercándosele, llevaba una katana en mano._

_Una vez cerca, sin chistar este chico la incrusto en el estomago de la oji jade, esta grito._

_Clavaba, sacaba…_

_Clavaba, sacaba…_

_Clavaba, sacaba…_

_Clavaba, sacaba…_

_Clavaba, sacaba…_

_Repetía la acción una y otra vez, Shizuka chillaba por el terrible dolor. Y asi paso…_

_Segundos…_

_Minutos…_

_Horas…_

_Días…_

_La ilusión nunca terminaba…_

**_Fin Genjutsu_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-bien ya esta termina de una vez – ordeno Kabuto al peli negro, y este inmediatamente obedeció.

El chico de lentes se acerco a Shizuka, esta abría los ojos lentamente, sin duda alguna estaba en un desastre psicológico.

-dime Shizuka tus ultimas palaras – el joven puso un bisturí en su cuello

Un viento corrió por el campo de batalla, arrastrando hojas en su paso; típica corriente que aparece en un momento de tristeza, aquel que marca el final de algo, los tres ninjas manipulados se retiraron del lugar dejando a los dos, supuestos compañeros solos.

-dile a Sakura que la amo – hablo con dificultad

-hmp… que tierno… - y acabo cortando la garganta de Emi/Shizuka

Los orbes esmeraldas, fueron perdiendo la luz y la prisión de madera que mantenía cautivo el delicado cuerpo de la ex rubia, desapareció dejando caer el cadáver sobre la verde gramilla que pronto se tiño de rojo carmesí, o rojo sangre. Varias luces se empezaron a reflejar en el cielo gris, Kabuto miro hacia arriba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había nublado, solo parpadeo cuando sintió una gota caer en su mejilla, una gota, otra gota, y asi empezó a llover.

**_…Hasta el cielo lloraba la muerte de Emi…_**

El liquido cristalino caía limpiando el cadáver manchado de sangre de la fallecida Emi, limpiando las impurezas, preparándola para su paz eterna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, después de todo había dormido en el piso, se sentó y cuando pudo enfocar el lugar bien, vio a Kabuto en la entrada de la cueva, apoyado en una de sus paredes. Sin dudarlo se levanto en un salto y fue hacia él.

-Kabuto-san ¿Dónde esta Emi? – pregunto exasperada la peli rosa, mas el joven de lentes no respondió, se mantenía sereno mirando hacia el frente.

-Kabuto-san ¿Qué paso con Emi? ¿Dónde esta? Por favor dímelo – indago otra vez la chica

El peli plata suspiro, dirigió su mirada hacia la peli rosa, y le aparto un mechón de cabello de su cara.

-Sakura… acompáñame -

La chica no dijo nada, solo atino a seguir a su compañero, marcharon hacia un costado de la cueva, lo primero que vio fue una sábana blanca tapando algo asi como un bulto, se acercaron hacia allí y ahí empezó el _dolor._

-Sakura Emi falleció en la pelea… - se cayó esperando la reacción de la oji jade pero esta no llego – si no me crees fíjate por ti misma.

La peli rosa se agacho hasta la altura del bulto, con manos temblorosas corrió lentamente la manta blanca, no lloro, no grito, no sufrió._ Por ahora._

-esta no es Emi – susurro la de ojos verdes – Emi no es asi, Emi… -

-Sakura… - Kabuto la detuvo – Emi cambio su apariencia antes de morir, ella quería detenerlos con su segunda naturaleza, pero no pudo, la degollaron antes de intentarlo…

-Emi… no… ¿Por qué tu? ¡EMI! - ahí estaban los gritos, ahí estaba la agonía.

Lloro, grito, sufrió, esa si era Emi la chica que la había querido, la había aguantado por dos años, la quizo como una hermana…

**_…Pero ahora simplemente se fue…_**

-¿Por qué? ¿Emi por qué? Tú no te tenías que ir… tenias que estar con migo – le hablaba desgarradoramente la peli rosa al cuerpo de su amiga - ¡NO!

Kabuto miraba la escena divertido, con una sonrisa ladina; Orochimaru estaría feliz. El también lo estaba, pero se esfumo al ver que Sakura empezaba a convulsionarse y restregarse los ojos, primero pensó que era por llorar mucho, sin embargo lo descarto cuando Sakura empezó a gritar y sostenerse con las dos manos la cabeza. Algo le estaba sucediendo.

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto algo preocupado – dime niña que te pasa

-me duelen los ojos – chillo la niña

-muéstrame veré que pasa – le dijo

Sakura hizo caso y giro su rostro hacia Kabuto, este se sorprendió con lo que vio, los ojos de la peli rosa eran distintos, todo su ojo era verde, todo, incluso la esclerótica (parte blanca del ojo) lo más llamativo era que estaban rotos como vidrios, las grietas eran de color rojo, alrededor de su ojo había arabescos de color rojo. Muy llamativo eran esos ojos, solo había un nombre para aquel fenómeno, el Gansu-sei no me

**_…Los ojos del dolor…_**

-dime Kabuto ¿sabes quienes eran?

-si… llegue a ayudar a Emi y pude romper la mascara de uno, llevaba la banda de la aldea de la hoja…- Kabuto estaba mintiendo

-¿Konoha?

-no solo ellos… pienso que los otros eran de otras aldeas y te buscaban a ti..

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿realmente la odiaban?

**_…Pero todo eran mentiras…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Avanzo por los pasillos oscuros, no marchaba más bien corría, los informes tenía que darlos urgentes, seria recompensado por todo aquello, no toco no llamo solo entro de manera brusca.

-espero que tengas buenas noticias para que entres asi – cito el hombre de piel pálida.

-más que buenas noticias – menciono el peli gris – todo salió perfecto además…

-¿Qué sucede?

-desarrollo el Gansu-sei no me

Orochimaru abrió los ojos perplejo, esto sí que era perfecto.

-¿los ojos del dolor eh? – Empezó a reír a carcajadas, estaba complacido – ahora todo será diferente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En las afueras de Konoha…**

Tres anbus marchaban a paso medio por el camino de tierra, todos iban pensando, recientemente habían estado en una misión, todo salió bien hasta que… ahí era lo que no sabían que paso, perdieron la razón por horas y luego la recobraron a kilómetros de Konoha, que les paso _no saben…_

-estoy seguro que nos atacaron si no que mierda paso – grito exasperado el peli negro.

-tranquilo Itachi, no creo que fue eso, tal vez acampamos y nos dormimos…-

-Anko, no juegues, somos ninjas no nos podría haber pasado eso – afirmo el peli café.

-Yamato tiene razón, cuando descubra que paso… - decía Itachi

-¿Qué harás niño? No sabemos nada, lo único que nos queda es no decilo nada al hokage y listo

-Anko te apoyo, además no hicimos nada malo bueno… supongo – refirió Yamato

-esta bien – se rindió Itachi

_Pero a mí nadie me quita que… alguien nos uso, si no como habría gastado chakra_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dos masculinos seguían hablando sobre el reciente tema, pero hubo algo que Kabuto pregunto.

-dígame Orochimaru-sama como controlo a gente de Konoha? –

-fácil mi discípulo, utilice a mi antigua alumna – reseño la serpiente –

-¿Anko Mitarashi?

-si la misma, fue fácil ya que ella tiene el sello maldito, solo la controle a ella y luego a los otros, drenando algo de chakra en ellos, lo bueno es que nunca sabrán que paso

-¿ellos estaban cerca de nosotros? – indago el peli gris

-demasiado, pronto serán los exámenes chunnin, la aldea que organiza los exámenes, manda anbus por los papeles de los participantes, aproveche la oportunidad y ya ves las consecuencias

-muy astuto mi maestro

-sí y ustedes dos y un chico que suplantara a Emi irán a los exámenes… allí atacaremos a la aldea organizadora

-¿y es? – cuestiono el chico de lentes

-Konoha, al fin podre destruir no solo mi aldea natal, sino también las demás aldeas que me despreciaron... la hoja, la arena, la nube, la roca, la neblina… toda y cada una de ellas caera…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se escuchaban sollozos, la luna estaba en alto y la silueta femenina se la veía sentada en una roca mirando hacia una lapida, lagrimas saladas recorrían desde sus ojos hacia el suelo, ella esta mal.

-no tenias porque protegerme, perdóname… Emi…

Se levanto con la mirada en alto y firme, hablo en dirección de la lapida de su amiga…

-no se porque me quieren a mi, pero lo descubriré, te juro Emi que vengare tu muerte, matare a todos no tendré piedad, ya no sere mas la niña boba y necia, ahora soy Ariasu, representando la belleza que tenias, juro que descubriré la verdad….

Suspiro y con sus manos se seco las lágrimas.

-nunca mas volveré a llorar, y mi objetivo de ahora en adelante será…

**_Destruir todo…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

= = = Continuara = = =

* * *

Hola! Gente como andan aquí yo de nuevo! No estoy muerta, solo estaba absorbida por el Fucking estudio… tenia que rendir ingles y danza y wee había que estudiar, aprobé todo gracias a dios… además! Ya estoy de vaciones! (fuegos artificiales y aplausos) asi que me van a tener mas seguido aquí y en las adaptaciones!.. espero poder subir el proximo cap el 28 y para los que me leen en First Love también quiero volver para esa fecha!

Aclaraciones:

*cuando saku dice que se llamara Ariasu y representara la belleza de Emi, es por que Ariasu significa niña bella y la rubia era bonita

*Orochimaru controlo a los tres por medio de Anko

*la serpiente esta usando a sakura para buscar venganza propia.

*Gansu-Sei no me significa ojos del dolor (después veremos que se puede hacer con este doujutsu creado por mi muajajaja o.O )

Y eso es todo…. Creo!

Wee los dejo son las dos y media de la madrugada aquí en la argentina y estoy de niñera de mi ototo y mis dos primos… y están haciendo desastre O.O

Jajaja! Es enserio! Weee síganme en facebook please! Allí publicare cuando actualizare los fics, y habrá sorpresitas y portadas! Es SAKU SENPU ok?

..

..

**_¡SAYONARA!_**

**_¿alguna crítica buena, mala, tomatazos, flores, felicidades, desprecios?_**

**_Si tienen algo de eso…_**

**_¡HACEDLO EN UN REVIEW! _**

(rho grita mirando al horizonte, con pulgar en alto sobre la cima del monte Olimpo con llamitas en los ojos y brillo en los dientes)

**_¡Chaucito! ¡Nos leemos!_**

* * *

**¡felis navidad para todos los chicos y chicas que me leen! **

**¡que la pasen lindo junto sus seres queridos!**

**son los deseos de su servidora RHO**


	8. Otra Vez Aqui

**© Masashi Kishimoto **

™ **Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito **

**N/A: **recuerden que en capítulos anteriores dicen que el Katon y el Suiton reside en el pergamino de la serpiente y Sakura en Konoha tendrá el cabello negro. **¡Recuerden!**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

…_**Otra vez Aquí…**_

**.**

**.**

By: Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho Britito

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿nuevo compañero? – pregunto Sakura con la voz fría al chico de lentes que la miraba desde la pared en la que estaba apoyado del laboratorio.

-¿acaso hay algún problema? – hablo Kabuto

No había presentido que esto pasaría, en mas ni siquiera lo vio necesario, ella sola podía contra todo, ya había pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Emi, había logrado perfeccionar jutsus y técnicas que ya sabía, pero eso no es todo; ahora en ella estaba sellado el pergamino de la serpiente, luego de que regreso a la guarida después de la misión; accedió a que el pergamino junto con sus dones fueran puestos en ella, lo dominaba perfectamente; _tal como Orochimaru quería_.

Cuando la peli rosa le dijo a su "padre" que quería el poder del pergamino de la serpiente, este rio internamente; la muerte de la chiquilla rubia había tomado efecto en su "hija", pues el no se hizo de rogar hizo los preparativos correspondientes y el sellado se llevo a cabo; todo fue sencillo, cualquier gusano en su sano juicio podía liberar el poder del pergamino y sellarlo en sus portadores, los Itami, luego ellos podían usarlos a su antojos, después de todo eran de ellos.

La oji jade había olvidado todas las enseñanzas del libro de los Itami, el que decía la verdadera finalidad de la existencia de estos seres, había olvidado todo, ahora estaba mas que resentida, _venganza_, era lo que su corazón ocupaba, se olvido que al final del libro estaba escrito que; los hijos del dolor traerían paz para el hombre y la tierra, simplemente todo eso se había esfumado de su memoria, lo que recordaba y estaba grabado con sangre en su mente, era el abandono de su clan, de su aldea, la muerte de su casi hermana –la cual lo era pero ella no lo sabía – y sobre todo: que fue cometida por ninjas de las grandes naciones. Se convertiría en una Itami completa, la que tiene todos los sellos, igual que la original; y destruiría todo.

-¿Por qué rayos no me contestas? – le indago Kabuto al ver que no obtenía respuesta de la chica

Sakura bufo.

-bien, pero solo un tipo mas, presiento que esto es mas bien un reemplazo – rectifico la oji jade con la voz en alto

El peli gris se acomodo los lentes indignado, le molestaba de sobre manera la actitud fría y orgullosa que había tomado la chica, en cambio su maestro estaba mas que complacido, ya logro inculcarle la actitud de una vengadora, ahora solo faltaba reunir los pergaminos, luego vendría la guerra, las muertes, el sufrimiento y todo los sinónimos de dolor.

-¿un reemplazo de que hablas? – averiguo el pupilo de la serpiente

La peli rosa avanzo desde la silla en donde estaba sentada hacia el lugar de Kabuto.

-un reemplazo a Emi Ishinomori, ¿la recuerdas? La chica la cual asesinaron ninjas de las naciones ninjas –grito la portadora del legado Itami

Kabuto sonrió ladinamente, realmente Sakura era manipulable, se había creído todas y cada una de las mentiras que el había inventado, incluso ni se daba cuenta que la rubia era su hermana y que en realidad se llamaba Shizuka.

-si la recuerdo – afirmo el chico – pero no es un reemplazo solo es un compañero más, el cual te ayudara en la recolección de los pergaminos –

La oji jade se giro y retrocedió hasta la silla en donde hacia unos momentos había estado sentada.

-no necesito a nadie – certifico – puedo hacerlo yo sola

-con que tengas un pergamino sellado en ti, la habilidad de usar Katon y Suiton, invocar a Genbu la tortuga negra, no quiere decir que eres invencible, serás invencible cuando tengas todos los pergaminos de los tormentos – enumero el peli gris – y necesitas ayuda para eso

-esta bien, que tengo que hacer – se rindió Sakura

Kabuto se incorpora y camino hacia el viejo escritorio de madera que estaba en un rincón de el laboratorio, abrió un cajón y saco una carpeta amarilla con hojas, le tendió esta a Sakura y ella sin esperar la abrió y leyó el contenido.

-¿los exámenes chunnin? – indago la chica

-en Konoha esta el pergamino de Nanto senin, el sabio de la estrella del sur, lo podremos robar durante los exámenes, con ayuda de la arena –

-déjame adivinar, ¿tendré que participar no es asi? –

-exacto, asi que vete preparando en tres horas partimos – hablo el peligris

Este se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, giro la perilla y entreabrió la puerta, antes de marcharse sin girar el rostro dijo…

-Hozuki Suigetsu es tu nuevo compañero de equipo

…_**El no es un reemplazo…**_

**.**

**..**

…

Cuatros chicos se encontraban sentados en el césped de un campo de entrenamientos, tres de ellos hablaban y reían, el otro solo se atinaba a mirar al frente, mantenerse callado y esperar, ya que estaba allí no porque quería, el dobe de su amigo le había dicho; no mejor insistido que se quedara un rato, alegando de que últimamente era frio, antisocial, y nada amigable; que lo mejor era que empezara a salir un poco mas y quien sabe hasta conseguirse una chica, lo que el respondió con un sombrío "hmp".

-entonces –hablaba un chico peli negro – como soy anbu en entrenamiento deberé asegurarme de la seguridad en los exámenes chunnin –

-¡wau! Sai eso es increíble – dijo la pelirroja alabando al chico.

Ayami Sai, era un niño de piel extremadamente blanca y cabello negro como el carbón, contaba de trece años y actualmente se estaba entrenando como anbu de la raíz de Konoha, hijo de un ninja caído en la tercera guerra ninja, y su madre una civil que había fallecido durante el incidente de que nadie tiene recuerdos; su única familia eran sus amigos y su hermano mayor, pero corría riesgo de perderlo ya que este estaba padecía una extraña enfermedad al corazón.

El chico se unió a la raíz de Konoha a la edad de cinco años, al saber el paradero de la muerte de su padre, La raíz se fundó hacia veinte años atrás con el objetivo de servir de seguridad a la aldea y como protección, algunos decían que su jefe, Danzou, era un tipo que deseaba el poder, quería la autoridad política de Konoha; pero solo eran dichos, creencias, rumores, solo eso; nadie ni nada podía confirmar eso.

-¡ja! Nosotros entraremos este año y arrasaremos con todos – chillo el rubio Naruto

-mmm… si pero… al ser los herederos nos están exigiendo mucho – se quejo Karin

-tienes razón, mi hermano me exige mucho – dictamino el peli negro

-dime Sasuke-kun – hablo la oji carmín con voz melosa - ¿a ti te exigen?

El chico nombrado se levanto del césped fastidiado, odiaba que aquella chica se pusiera asi.

-no me exigen, me exijo, si no me exijo no alcanzare mi meta – avanzo dos pasos y sin mirar atrás dijo – pero parece que a ti, tu meta no te importa

Se marcho dejando a Naruto, Sai y Karin algo perplejos con lo que había dicho, no les sorprendió la actitud que tomo, era normal que el actuara asi, frio y distante, sin embargo no siempre fue asi; no cuando _ella _estaba viva, o eso es lo que creían.

-esta muy dolido, aun habiendo pasado años – comento el peli negro de la raíz

-se que si el accidente no hubiera pasado, y Sakura estaría con nosotros, el no sería asi – prosiguió Naruto

-Ehm yo creo que ya me voy – expreso Karin nerviosa, levantandose del césped – adiós – dicho esto se alejo corriendo agitando el brazo derecho

Los dos chicos miraron por donde se fue su compañera, quedaron allí sentados con su presencia.

-no se porque… pero… Karin se pone nerviosa cada vez que hablamos de su difunta hermana pequeña – dedujo Sai

-vamos Sai… no puede ser malo… tal vez solo la extraña… - lo animo Naruto

Sai se recostó con los brazos atrás y miro al cielo

-no lo sé Naruto…

…_**No lo sé…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido; llevaba el mismo traje ninja que Emi le había dado junto con su equipo, lo único que le había agregado fue el pergamino verde y rojo que la rubia había usado, Sakura lo rescato de el campo de batalla donde su amiga había muerto, y como forma de recordarla lo estaba utilizando, ahora Sakura no solo cambiaba de apariencia sino también de Naturaleza de chakra, _beneficios del pergamino de Hebi._

Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba, se dio la vuelta y allí vio a dos personas; Kabuto acompañado por otro chico de extrañas facciones, cabellos blancos con las puntas en azul claro, ojos lila, y dientes curiosamente afilados; llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa violeta que distinguía que era ninja a servicio de Orochimaru, color el cual limpiamente ella no usaba, las acostumbradas zapatillas negras y una Katana amarrada a su espalda, una Katana grande y extraña. Ese debía ser el compañero nuevo.

-Sakura ¿esperaste mucho? – pregunto con burla Kabuto

La peli rosa se levanto con cansancio y cierto destello de fastidio en sus ojos.

-cállate, a ti tampoco te gusta esperar una eternidad. – poso su vista en el chico de ojos violeta - ¿Quién es este?

El chico se sobresalto, pues el tono que uso la oji jade fue algo similar como: _no me agradas lárgate_

-ten más respeto con los desconocidos Sakurita, tu no eras asi – la reto el ninja de lentes

Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-preséntalo – le ordeno la de orbes jade

-el es Suigetsu Hozuki. Tu compañero –hablo Kabuto

-¡hola! Sakura – dijo animado el oji violetas – tienes un lindo cabello rosa, mejor dicho eres hermosa

La chica solo se giro y levanto su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

-dime el plan Kabuto, ya quiero llegar a Konoha – ordeno, otra vez, la chica

Kabuto saco un par de bandas de su bolso y se les entrego a los chicos, luego hablo.

-participaran como ninjas de Oto, deberán participar en la primera y segunda fase de los exámenes, y atacaremos en la tercera fase, si o si deberán, por lo menos tu Sakura – se dirigió el chico a la oji jade- deberán pasar las dos etapas, hagas lo que hagas Sakura, no uses el Gansu Sei-No me

-había desarrollado algo nuevo con mi doujutsu Kabuto, no me pidas que no lo use – se quejo la peli rosa

Suigetsu no hablo ni pregunto nada, más o menos Kabuto le había detallado lo que Sakura era, no preguntaría o no por ahora.

-eh dicho que no lo uses, es peligroso – afirmo el Yakushi – sabes la impresión que causaras si usas el Gansu Sei-no me, la gente cree que los Itami se extinguieron causaras un revuelo

Sakura rio.

-esa bien… esta bien – comento con sorna Sakura, señal de que intentaría usarlo – pero dime ¿por que rayos atacaremos Konoha?

-¿no te lo eh dicho? – indago Kabuto

La peli rosa lo miro con molestia, Kabuto al instante entendió el mensaje, ella estaba molesta.

-en Konoha hay un pergamino, no sabemos cuál es, lo que sí sabemos es que esta en la torre del Hokage; nuestra misión es: recuperarlo para ti – término de explicar el chico.

-esta bien pero… la próxima vez deberían decírmelo antes, tu y mi padre se guardan muchas cosas – hablo la oji jade

-Orochimaru-sama quiere lo mejor para ti Sakura

En eso el ninja que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, se entrometió.

-espera… ¿tu eres la hija de Orochimaru? – pregunto Suigetsu interesado

- hmp… - "respondió" la peli rosa saltando hacia una rama lejana alejándose

-tomare eso como un si – se rindió el chico

Los tres Empezaron a saltar de ramas en ramas, el viaje ya había comenzado.

-Sakura hay algo que debo decirte – le grito Kabuto

La nombrada no le contesto, solo le miro, como dándole a entender de que contaba con su atención.

-eh cambiado tu nombre en los papeles – siguió diciendo el ninja de gafas

-¿Por qué?

-Konoha ya ah perdido a una Sakura, no quiero levantar sospechas – afirmo Yakushi

-dudo que la extrañen – comento con la voz baja la chica

Pues se equivocaba, la extrañaban, más un chico, que ella no recordaba.

-dime Kabuto… ¿Cuál es mi nombre? – indago la chica mirando hacia atrás donde venia su compañero.

-eres…

…_**Ariasu Kinomoto…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡ah! Pero qué lindo al fin una cama… luego de tanto viaje – alababa el chico de cabellos blancos.

Hace ya dos horas que habían llegado a la aldea de la hoja, en un viaje que duro dos días; ella por supuesto lucia su cabello color carbón, no se arriesgaría a usar su cabellera rosa, tal vez loa habitantes la reconozcan; su padre le había dicho que Sakura Takewaki, no había sido querida. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un hostal para hospedarse por los siguientes días que estarían en la aldea, a Suigetsu y Sakura le toco una habitación con dos camas, una mesa de noche y un baño. El maldito bastardo, -lo que dijo la peli rosa- había insistido que ellos dos estén juntos para conocerse más, y entenderse para poder triunfar en los exámenes, ¿y Kabuto? El peli gris cito que el se iría en la aldea en cualquier momento, los inscribiría y adiós…

Tal como dijo se fue a dejar los papeles a la torre del hokage, y la dejo con aquel estúpido chico que se hacía llamar ninja, no paraba de hablar y alabar que el amaba las camas, pero… ¿qué le importaba eso a ella? En momentos asi, tenía unas ganas de matar, descuartizar y hacer sufrir a Kabuto, en un orden no predeterminado. De seguro el mentecato de lentes ya estaría lejos de la aldea.

Estaba sentada en la cama de al lado, de donde estaba el chico; tratando de bloquear los alaridos de este, cuando sintió esa necesidad de salir a dar una vuelta, no por que Suigetsu ya la hubiera hartado, bueno un poco, pero pensó que seria bueno para recordar ciertas cosas que había olvidado. Cuando despertó en la guarida de aquel señor, que le había dicho que era su padre, vagos recuerdos sobre su vida antes de eso rondaban su mente, pidió explicaciones le dijeron qué el la había salvado, de manos malditas; no precisamente él, más bien su escuadrón, los cuatros del sonido, ellos la habían encontrado antes de ser enterrada viva en una cripta; porque eso fue lo que paso:

Sakura iba a ser enterrada viva, su pulso paro por solo unos segundos; luego de la brutal golpiza que le había dado aquella pelirroja que aun no recordaba su nombre, solo su apellido, Takewaki, los miembros del clan la habían creído muerta y para no caer en acusaciones por ser asesinos, quisieron enterrar su cuerpo, mejor dicho, ocultar; cuando el equipo del sonido la encontró, al instante se dieron cuenta que estaba viva, la curaron, le desinfectaron las heridas y la vendaron; todo para llevarla delante de su amo como un regalo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa; cuando él dijo que era su hija la cual le había sido arrebatada.

Todo eso recordaba, sin embargo no le era suficiente, en su mente veía las siluetas de otras personas las cuales no recordaba su nombre, pero no todas le tocaban el corazón, como aquel chico de cabellos y ojos negros, con un abanico rojo y blanco en su espalda; simplemente extraño, ¿el estaría aquí en la aldea? ¿Será que él la quería? Todas esas preguntas la embargaban

-…es por eso que amo tanto las camas… - termino de recitar el chico

La oji jade se levanto de la cama se calzo sus zapatos ninjas, se dirigió a la puerta y sin nada que decir salió rumbo a las calles de Konoha, dejando a Suigetsu perplejo por la actitud de la peli negra/rosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos jóvenes, uno mayor, otro menor, de cabelleras negruzcas caminaban por el camino que llevaba hacia la policía de Konoha, a pesar de que el menor no hablaba mucho; cuando estaba con él era diferente, después de todo eran hermanos.

-valla…la verdad que no eh conocido a tipo más frio que ti – decía el peli negro mayor con grandes ojeras marcadas su rostro.

-cállate Itachi – le reprocho el chico que aparentaba trece años.

-vamos Sasuke, no puedes ser frio todo el tiempo, deberías aceptar salir con aquella chica – expreso el chico mayor con aires soñadores.

El Uchiha menor bufo por lo bajo.

-¿con Karin? Estás loco, prefiero sufrir un genjutsu cruel, donde todo el clan sea asesinado, a que salir con ella – manifestó con fastidio el chico

Itachi rio, Sasuke podía llegar a ser un cubo de hielo, pero con el, era totalmente otra cosa.

-¿pero que no ves lo bueno? Los Uchiha y los Takewaki unidos por un matrimonio, nos haría la mejor potencia de todo el país del fuego. –

El peli negro menor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-por Kami, solo tengo trece años y… ¿ya me quieres casar? – exclamo estupefacto.

-papa piensa que es lo mejor, lo escuche hablando eso con mama – explico el chico de coleta

-con que es obra de Fugaku – dijo entre dientes Sasuke, Itachi rio.

No hablaron mas del tema y siguieron caminando hasta su destino, el menor con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Itachi con la misma pose; en un momento a otro, Itachi detuvo su andar cuando diviso algo extraño.

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto Sasuke

-mira eso – dijo Itachi señalando al frente

¿Qué es lo que veía Itachi?

…_**Algo sumamente extraño…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando apenas salió del hostal se encamino a recorrer Konoha, eran las once de la mañana, la gente iba y venía por la calle; tal cual como una coreografía, una que parecía que no tenía fin. Tomo una calle al azar ni siquiera supo cual era, le daba igual si iba a parar a las afuera de la villa, solo quería recorrer el lugar; y tratar de recordar algunas cosas del pasado.

Paso por la academia ninja, ver a tantos niños no le traía a recuerdos, asi que siguió su camino, paso por la torre del hokage; pero tampoco las memorias se hacían presentes, volvió a tomar marcha.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo preciso, hasta que por cosa del destino, vio el símbolo que tanto le llamaba, el abanico rojo y blanco, sobre un edificio que seguramente debía ser la policía de Konoha. No supo por qué pero, se quedo allí como cual estaca clavada al suelo mirando embobada mente aquel emblema.

Dejo su trance cuando sintió que una voz le hablaba.

-oye tu ¿Qué se supone que haces? – le hablo un chico

Sakura giro su rostro, se encontró con aquel joven que ocupaba sus más profundas memorias. Cabellos negros azabaches con destellos azules; ojos ónix y piel blanca.

-eh… eh… - tartamudeo no sabia que responder

-calma Sasuke, tal vez se perdió – se unió un chico algo parecido a el pero mayor – mira su banda, no es de Konoha, es de Oto – dijo señalando su cabeza, donde estaba su cinta del sonido amarrada en modo de diadema

-hmp…- atino a "responder" el chico de ojos ónix

-dígame señorita, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto cortésmente Itachi

-yo… eh… me llamo… Sakura…

Y aquel nombro resonó en la mente de Sasuke… esa niña se llamaba igual que…

…_**Ella…**_

¡Error! Esa niña era ella, solo que, Sasuke no lo sabia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola! Si por favor no me maten sé que no tengo perdón de dios por haber tardado horrores en la actualización, pero fue una serie de eventos lo que no me permitió publicarlo antes!, primero me corte el dedo y cuando lo asentaba me dolia un monton, luego cuando sane me puse a escribir, me faltaba poco por terminar, y el archivo se borro, por un virus que le entro a la compu, y lo segundo fue que, había temporal en mi ciudad, y los cortes de luz eran tremendos, asi que recién pude dejar el nuevo chap!

Espero que les halla gustado el capi! Pero… díganme ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Revelador? ¿Interesante? ¿Relleno? ¿Normal? Ustedes díganmelo en un **¡review! **Tratare de dejarles pronto la actualización de First Love! Y de esta también! Nos vemos!

Weee síganme en facebook please! Allí publicare cuando actualizare los fics, y habrá sorpresitas y portadas! Es SAKU SENPU ok? Lo encontraran en mi profile

**..**

**..**

_**¡SAYONARA!**_

_**¿alguna crítica buena, mala, tomatazos, flores, felicidades, desprecios?**_

_**Si tienen algo de eso…**_

_**¡HACEDLO EN UN REVIEW! **_

(rho grita mirando al horizonte, con pulgar en alto sobre la cima del monte Olimpo con llamitas en los ojos y brillo en los dientes)

_**¡Chaucito! ¡Nos leemos!**_


	9. ¡Los examenes chunnin comienzan!

**© Masashi Kishimoto **

™ **Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho-Britito **

**N/A: mmm... no me tiren piedras! **

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

… **_!Adrenalina al máximo!..._**

**_…Los exámenes chunnin comienzan…_**

**.**

**.**

By: Sakuriitah-Haruno' Rho Britito

**_._**

**_._**

-mi nombre es Ariasu, Ariasu Kinomoto – dijo indiferente la chica de cabello negro ante las atentas miradas de los dos chicos, que la miraban curiosos y con duda.

No supo por que pero el chico menor de hebras azabaches se había puesto tenso.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? – pregunto este con la voz ronca

-ya te lo dije, no me gusta repetir algo que ya eh dicho – dicto sakura algo fastidiada – lo siento tengo que irme, al parecer salieron en mi búsqueda – dijo la chica mirando sobre el hombro de Sasuke, el insoportable de Suigetsu venia caminando en esa dirección. Lo mejor sería irse o desaparecer de ese lugar; Sakura se había dado cuenta que el chico menor la miraba con cierto recelo.

Tranquilamente rodeo a los hermanos y se alejo de allí junto con el chico de cabellos blancos.

Sasuke se quedo mirando por el lugar por donde los ninjas de oto se habían ido, algo se traía la chica de cabello color carbón, algo tan oculto que por un momento le hizo pensar que era su Sakura, sin embargo eso era imposible, la pequeña Sakura ya no existía, o por lo menos eso era lo que el pensaba.

-wau se parece a ti Otouto – hablo Itachi rompiendo el silencio – es fría e indiferente

El menor ante esto reprocho:

-¿de qué hablas baka? Si es fría como dices no hubiera tartamudeado cuando le preguntaste su nombre, incuso cuando la hablamos –

-Sasuke estás loco – departo el mayor algo atónito – en el momento que le indagaste de que se suponía que hacia te contesto con una voz de ultratumba que me dio escalofríos, ¿oh ya lo olvidaste hermanito?

.

.

.

_-oye tu ¿Qué se supone que haces? – hablo Sasuke llamando la atención de la chica que tenia su vista fija en la insignia de la policía de Konoha._

_Esta inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y con una mueca de enojo respondió:_

_-no sabia que mirar las cosas en la aldea estuviera prohibido, eso no me lo dijeron cuando llegue aquí – _

_-calma Sasuke, tal vez se perdió – se unió un chico algo parecido a el pero mayor – mira su banda, no es de Konoha, es de Oto – dijo señalando su cabeza, donde estaba su cinta del sonido amarrada en modo de diadema_

_-hmp… como sea – atino a "responder el chico" _

_- dígame como se llama Señorita – cuestiono Itachi cortésmente_

_-hmp… que fastidio – murmuro "Ariasu" para si misma – mi nombre es Ariasu Kinomoto, y no me gusta que los pedófilos se me acerquen_

_._

_._

_._

_-_y eso fue lo que paso – le dijo Itachi

Sasuke se quedo sin habla, ¿por que rayos el había pensado que era Sakura?

**…****_solo lo pensó… tal vez…_**

.

.

.

-¿dime por que te fuiste del hostal? – indago Suigetsu caminando con las manos tras la nuca

Sakura suspiro

-solo quería dar una recorrida a mi viejo hogar – hablo con desdén mirando hacia delante

-¿es enserio de que viviste aquí? –

La chica lo miro y sonrió de manera forzada, Suigetsu se había dado cuenta de esto

-si lo es… y créeme… no me querían

-te importaría contarme un poco, digo… si es que quieres

Sakura lo miro…

Tal vez suigetsu, no era fastidioso, asi que le conto todo detalle por detalle, había olvidado lo bueno que era hablar con alguien, la última persona con la que había entablado una conversación más o menos larga fue con su querida amiga, que ahora yacía sarcásticamente bajo tierra; si valla que la vida era injusta con ella, la estúpida vida no la quería ver feliz…

Ya en el hostal, los dos chicos siguieron hablando, Sakura descubrió que Suigetsu en algún tiempo tuvo una vida feliz con su hermano mayor, habitaban en las tierras del país del agua donde su hermano formaba parte de los espadachines de la niebla, el pequeño suigetsu de tan solo cinco años entrenaba día y noche con él y nunca se separaba; al igual que ella el destino le dio una mala jugada y en una batalla a sangre fría que se desenvolvió en una frontera el hermano mayor de Suigetsu perdió la vida al ser atravesado por una Katana combinada con raiton, el chico fue testigo de esto y vio como poco a poco se consumía la vida de su nii-san y como los cabrones se reían de esto. Luego su vida se torno algo solitario, vago por varios lugares países por países, sin nada de suerte, le conto que una vez se sintió afortunado ya que había encontrado una fabulosa espada llamada kubikiribocho, la cual anteriormente había pertenecido a un temible ninja llamado Zabuza Momochi, casualmente este hombre había estado en la organización de los espadachines de la niebla al enterarse Suigetsu que esta organización se había disuelto el investigo las causas; descubrió por si solo que esta estructura se había roto porque muchos de estos grandiosos ninjas se habían vuelto ambiciosos y ansiosos de poder, todos desertaron del país del agua con su correspondiente espada; y se volvieron ninjas renegados, lo ultimo que se supo de ellos fue que cada uno tubo una muerte lenta y dolorosa o eso era lo que sabian. Avanzando un poco mas en el tiempo el chico de cabellos blancos, le conto a Sakura que el se había unido a Orochimaru porque este le había salvado a vida de casi ser comido por un enorme oso, el albino se volvió fiel a el y luego de hacer varias misiones finalmente llego el dia en que la serpiente le dijo: "tengo una misión para ti, a partir de hoy protegerás a mi hija Sakura cueste lo que cueste; la ayudaras y obedecerás en todo lo que ella diga, si no lo haces te matare" …

-asi que… esa es tu historia… - dijo Sakura indiferente mirando por la ventana que daba hacia la calle.

- en resumen… - contesto Suigetsu

-hmp… bien Suigetsu… no suelo decirlo pero… - la peli negra hizo una pausa para luego continuar diciendo – creo que tienes mi confianza… confió plenamente en que no te revelaras contra mi y actuaras cuando yo te lo diga, espero que nos llevemos bien…

El albino sonrió ladinamente acostado en una de las camas de la habitación.

-gracias Sakura… yo también confio en ti desde el primer momento que te vi – afirmo – me eh dado cuenta que tienes la misma mirada mia…

Sakura se giro hacia donde estaba su compañero con los ojos levemente abiertos.

-¿Qué mirada? – indago extrañada.

-una que me dice que tu y yo no tuvimos una vida fácil… - alego serio

La chica solo se encogió de brazos y no contesto, siendo mirada por el chico se dirigió a la única cama vacía en donde dormiría, lentamente se acostó y sin arroparse dijo:

-duerme Suigetsu… los exámenes comienzan…

**_…todo comienza, pero no termina…_**

.

.

.

Siete de la mañana.

Frente a un gran portón de hierro y alambre que tiene un letrero que dice: "zona prohibida" se ve a muchos shinobi reunidos, la razón… los exámenes chunnin, algunos parlotean entre si, otros solo miran ansiosos el portón esperando que se abra. Frente a la gran entrada una joven de unos veinticuatros años; cabello morado y cuerpo ligeramente esbelto se para frente de esta, con un silbato llama la atención de todos y con su ruda voz da las instrucciones:

-bien chicos si están aquí es por una sola razón: desean convertirse en ninjas de rango chunnin – algunos chicos se rien y otros en voz baja pero audible dicen "es lógico" - ¿pues saben que? Esto no será fácil; alla adentro… -hablo haciendo referencia al gran bosque que se alzaba detrás del gran portón – es peligroso, es el mismo infierno, muchos ninjas han salido sin vida de allí, es por eso que es un area prohibida – los genin empiezan a parlotear y a murmurar – silencio… - dice la joven –ustedes novatos deberán llevar sano y salvo los pergaminos que se le serán entregados en breves, hacia la torre que esta en el centro de este bosque maldito, una vez que lleguen allí pasaran directamente hacia la segunda etapa de los exámenes, que serán allí..

-pero eso es fácil – grito un rubio de voz chillona, Naruto

-callate mocoso, aquí viene lo difícil… - hizo una pausa – no todos recibirán el mismo pergamino, serán dos diferentes uno del cielo y el otro de la tierra, ustedes batallaran para conseguir el que no tengan, es decir si tienen el de la tierra deberán pelear con otro equipo que tenga el del cielo; si su equipo logran tener los dos, no habrá necesidad de que hagan la segunda etapa; directamente pasaran a la tercera – dijo con voz clara la peli morada – si su equipo llega con un solo pergamino deberán hacer la segunda etapa que es la de eliminatorias, de ahí escogemos los mejores para la ya mencionada tercera etapa, pero… el equipo que no llegue con ningún pergamino… será descalificado inmediatamente… ¡ah! una cosa mas tienen dos días para arribar a la torre

Todos suspiraron…

-bien les daré su pergamino junto con un mapa que los guiara atreves del bosque… por cierto me llamo Anko Mitarashi, me había olvidado de decirles jejeje – dijo Anko rascándose la nuca – bien el primer equipo es de asuma-sensei

Una chica rubia, un chico de coleta y un gordinflón que comía papitas pasaron al frente para recibir su pergamino; Sakura que estaba con suigetsu a un costado de todos, al ver a la chica rubia frunció el seño, esa chica se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-los siguientes son: el equipo de Gai-sensei - nombro la instructora

El equipo nombrado paso al frente y recogió lo que le pertenecía

-el equipo de Kakashi Hatake –

Naruto, Sasuke y Karin fueron a recibir su pergamino, Sakura al ver a la chica de cabello naranja frunció aun mas el seño, a ella si la recordaba; la chica que la golpeo y lastimo sin motivos, la maldita que necesitaba matar.

_A pesar de que Kabuto allá borrado la memoria de Sakura hace algunos años, no todos sus recuerdos fueron destrozados, solo los más perturbadores y lastimosos quedaron vivos marcados con sangre en su memoria, todo lo que concierne al mal que el clan Takewaki le había causado; eso incluía la salvaje golpiza a muerte que la consentida le había dado._

-bien ahora el grupo de Kinomoto Ariasu de Oto – hablo Anko sacándola de su trance.

Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre fijo su vista en la chica de cabellos negros que se acercaba a lugar de la instructora; su mirada era fría al igual que el encuentro pasado, al parecer su actitud era asi.

Por su parte Sakura solo avanzo segura de si misma, seguida de su compañero albino que tenía una sonrisa socarrona. Sin decir nada agarro el pergamino y el mapa, cuando se dio la vuelta su mirada dio con la de sasuke, Karin al notar que Sasuke miraba fijamente a la chica esa inflo sus cachetes y frunció el ceño, la chica de cabellos negros desvio la vista de los ojos ónix para posarla directamente en una de ojos rojos, las dos chicas se miraban intensamente, Ariasu avanzo hasta donde estaba Karin, le molesto en la forma que aquella chiquilla la miraba.

-es de mala educación mirar fijamente a personas que no conoces – le dijo Sakura estando en frente de la pelirroja.

- y tu… ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma? – le indago furiosa la chica de lentes

-hmp… ya verás… - y sin más que decir la peli negra se fue junto con suigetsu que la seguía por atrás no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada al pelinegro, acción que no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja.

Sasuke, Naruto y Karin se quedaron perplejos ante la acción de la chica de cabellos negros, al parecer no era de muy buen carácter.

_"que se trae esta loca con mi Sasuke" pensó la Takewaki_

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Anko entrego todos los pergaminos y mapas restantes, Sakura se dio cuenta que no solo suigetsu y ella eran los participantes de Oto, otro equipo de "extraños camuflados" (–como los había denominado Suigetsu, en un susurro que le saco una verdadera sonrisa, no de esas falsas a las que ya estaba acostumbradas de hacer –) también venían de la misma aldea, _aliados tal vez, _fue lo primero que pensó, ya los vería en el bosque y les preguntaría; al ser ninjas del sonido de seguro sabrían los planes de Orochimaru, eso le daba un punto a favor, los usaría para conseguir información de el clan Takewaki, y si se reusaban, usaría su otro punto extra: ser la hija de la serpiente.

-bien eso es todo – anuncio la instructora al acabar de entregar los pergaminos- ahora por favor prepárense que los exámenes comienzan en tres… - los ninjas tomaron ubicación frente a gran portón – dos… - la adrenalina empezó a correr por las venas de cada ninja – uno…

El portón se abrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos habían entrado dispersándose con agilidad por todo el terreno. Sakura y Suigetsu iban saltando de en rama en rama, decidieron avanzar por el frente, internándose más en el espeso bosque.

-tu dirás Sakura, que es lo primero que haremos – le grito el albino desde un costado

-avancemos hacia el rio que muestra el mapa, hay algo allí que quiero mostrarte – dijo indiferente la chica

.

.

.

Tres jóvenes que portaban la banda de oto iban corriendo por un camino cubierto por malezas, cada uno concentrado en la acción.

Un miembro del equipo poseía toda su cabeza envuelta en vendas solo dejando a la vista su ojo izquierdo, poseía una camiseta mangas largas de color morado, una bufanda estampada, aunque parezca raro iba encorvado exageradamente y sobre su espada llevaba lo que parecía a simple vista paja.

El otro chico era de estatura media, tenia el cabello puntiagudo Vestía pantalón gris con estampado de camuflaje negro, también una bufanda similar alrededor de su cuello, una camisa de color amarillo opaco con dos líneas que corren hacia abajo con el kanji de "muerte".

La única femenina del equipo tenia el pelo largo y lacio de color negro peinado hacia atrás y atado con un moño violeta en el final además de poseer unos ojos negros y grandes. Vestía una bufanda y un pantalón de camuflaje blanco con negro junto con un chaleco verde claro y Sandalias Ninjas negras a juego. También usaba muñequeras de color negro.

-oye Dozu – hablo la chica llamando la atención del encorvado

-¿Qué quieres Kin? – le pregunto el nombrado

-¿iremos tras la chica? – indago Kin

-si… vamos tras Ariasu – respondió el chico que tenia vendada la cabeza – nos dara ordenes de seguro

El miembro que hasta hace unos momentos había estado callado, bramo quejándose.

-¡horrible! Esa niñata nos tendrá de subordinados, la matare en un santiamén y no le haremos caso a nadie ¡libertad!

-cállate Zaku - grito enfadado Dozu – le haremos caso en todo lo que diga, ella es la hija de Orochimaru-sama – nombro mas calmado el joven – recuerda a lo que vinimos, ahora síganme…

Y desaparecieron dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellos…

.

.

.

Ohaio! auch! eso fue una piedra? si por favor no me mateeeen! es ke cuando uno esta de vacaciones el tiempo se le va haci puff! y cuando menos me acorde de la istoria las p** cortas vacaciones terminron seee hice de todoooo! lo mas lindo que hice en las vacas fue: cosplay! asasdsad no todavia no lo termine que feeoo! pero el tiempo se me fue en eso en hacer el cosplay de misa amane portada de manga 4! fuck yeeaa! cuando tenga fotos las subire a mi blog o mi faceee! oigan hablando del face quiero decires que mi cuenta saku senpu ya no la utiilizare porke me es dificil manejar dos cuentas asi que los invito a darle like a mi pagina/firma que se llama: RHO NEKO CHAN de foto de perfil tengo a kipi en el cosplay de misa! espero sus like y ahi subire fotos y portadas de los fics! en respecto de First Love ya me pongo a escribir! se esta poniendo iteresantee! y les cuento algo! ya tengo planeado un nuevo FIC! pero no o subire hasta que: o termino first love, o avanzo mas hotaru (osea este) va a ser algo gore, romance, lolicon, y personalidad yandere! muajaja el que quiera recibir el summary me avisa en un review si? tambien dejare el resumen en la pagina que ya les comente... los esperoo! ah por cierto tratare de no tardar en a conti, no dejo fecha pero no tardare!

.

.

.

.

¿reviews?

_**¡SAYONARA!**_

_**¿alguna crítica buena, mala, tomatazos, flores, felicidades, desprecios?**_

_**Si tienen algo de eso…**_

_**¡HACEDLO EN UN REVIEW! **_

(rho grita mirando al horizonte, con pulgar en alto sobre la cima del monte Olimpo con llamitas en los ojos y brillo en los dientes)

_**¡Chaucito! ¡Nos leemos!**_


	10. El plan de Ariasu

**© Masashi Kishimoto **

™ **Pequeña Arisa Mitsuru Nya **

**N/A: si no entienden algo no duden en preguntar…**

**Capitulo 9 **

**.**

**.**

**_…El plan de Ariasu…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Dos chicos se encontraban sentados a las orillas de un claro rio, las aguas corrían tranquilamente dando un aspecto de paz al lugar, sin embargo era una linda mentira. La chica de cabellos negros tenía los ojos cerrados con su barbilla recargada en sus brazos dándole un aspecto de seriedad y frialdad, un chico la acompañaba, su cabello era blanco con mechones azules rebeldes y se encontraba al lado de ella con la mirada fija en el correr de las aguas.**

**-hum… ¿Por qué tarda tanto aquel equipo de bobalicones? – pregunto ansioso el albino**

**-hmp… ya suigetsu – lo calmo la femenina – ya están por llegar**

**-pero que no te diste cuenta de que…**

**El ruido de madera crujir hizo girar su cabeza hacia atrás, la maleza era cortada por un filoso y bien cuidado kunai dando paso a un grupo de tres ninjas que portaban la banda de oto, una chica y dos chicos, aparentaban tener entre quince y diecisiete años.**

**-Dozu, Zaku y Kin – nombro la chica de ojos verdes – los esperaba**

**-asi que tu eres la pendeja que se hace llamar la hija de Orochimaru – hablo fastidiado el chico de cabellos puntiagudos.**

** Sakura frunció el ceño… mala señal…**

**Fue en cuestión de segundos; cuando Zaku se encontró en el suelo boca abajo, con la peli negra encima de forma amenazante sosteniendo un filoso bisturí quirúrgico.**

**-mírame bien Zaku – hablo amenazadoramente la chica sobre su oído – mira este bisturí que estoy sosteniendo – el chico dirigió su mirada hacia filo, este distinguió un liquido que se resbalaba por la hoja trabajada -¿lo viste?**

**El chico asintió asustado, los demás miraban la escena tranquilos.**

**-esta tiene veneno de las serpiente más peligrosas de todo el mundo; Taipan, Krait, la cobra, la cobra real, víbora de russel y la mamba negra – siseo – yo recolecte el veneno de cada una y si te rasgo solo un milímetro de tu piel de porcelana… - se burlo la chica sin cambiar su semblante serio – morirías… ahora dime ¿te mato o no?**

El chico negó

-como pensaba – soltó a Zaku y se dirigió hacia Dozu

-dígame Ariasu-sama ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto respetuoso el chico encorvado

-hmp… no me llames con el sufijo sama, eres falso lo sé – Dozu rio – tengo un plan si… quiero ganarme la confianza de dos chicos de Konoha

.

.

.

En un descampado se encontraba el equipo siete dirigido por Hatake Kakashi, en estos momentos su sensei no se encontraba allí, ahora ellos tenían que sobrevivir solos.

-¿adónde vamos a acampar? – indago la femenina del grupo – ya esta oscureciendo y las bestias de este bosque rondan

-tal vez en aquel gran árbol de por allá – dijo Naruto señalando un gran árbol de enormes raíces – se ve seguro

-¿Sasuke tu qué piensas? – le pregunto Karin quien en segundos se pego a el

-me da igual – le contesto sacándola de encima

Los tres se dirigieron hacia su refugio, era perfecto para pasar la noche protegidos, la corteza dura del árbol les protegería de un ataque de un gran oso o una serpiente.

Se estaban acomodando para dormir; cuando el fuerte grito de la pelirroja los alerto.

-están por atacarnos.

Solo bastaron esas tres palabras para que los tres se pongan en posición defensiva, Sasuke había activado su recién descubierto poder: el Sharingan, un poder ocular que solo corria en la sangre de los Uchiha, Karin actico su ojo de la mente de Kagura para asi poder inspeccionar la cantidad de chakra del enemigo, Naruto hizo varios clones los cuales les serian de mucha ayuda.

-¿por dónde Karin? – pregunto Naruto entusiasmado

-al norte a un kilometro, son tres – respondió con su mirada fija hacia la ubicación que había recitado

Unos minutos más y una fuerte ventisca hizo mover los cabellos de los genin, tal como había predicho Karin; tres chicos que ocultaban su apariencia debajo de una gabardina negra hicieron su aparición en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, os de ellos saltaron e iniciaron su ataque.

Iniciaron su asalto lanzando shurikens y Kunais, los cuales Sasuke se encargo de burlar, uno de los atacantes de sus brazos largo una gran oleada de aire, que hizo volar a Karin y estrellarse contra el gran roble, esta inmediatamente quedo inconsciente. Naruto al percatarse de el atrevimiento del agresor para con su compañera estallo en furia; echándole encima varios Kage bushins.

-maldición… ¿qué es lo que quieren? – bramo el azabache enojado mientras esquivaba armas filosas que le eran lanzados por un ágil contrincante

-queremos su pergamino y… - hablo el chico que se encontraba apartado de la pelea – para no desperdiciar armas queremos sus vidas…

Este salto del gran árbol y con su mano izquierda destapo su brazo derecho; creo una fuerte onda de vibraciones que recorrió el campo de batalla haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto cayeran al suelo retorciéndose del dolor y tapándose los oídos, aquel bramido o se iba ni siquiera al cubrir el sentido auditivo, era desesperante, se sentía como si alguien estuviera clavando mil agujas en tu cuerpo.

-aagh…. – chillaba el rubio

-ya para…. Maldición – rugía el azabache

Los tres agresores empezaron a reír, aquella escena sí que era divertida

-ya basta... Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu – una gran bola de fuego se hizo presente, haciendo que el ninja que atacaba a los shinobi de la hoja, perdiera su concentración y su ataque se deshiciera.

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se paro delante del pelinegro y el rubio.

-nee… mis órdenes no fueron atacar a los shinobis de Konoha – recito con furia, claramente estaba enojada – les había ordenado que asaltaran los pergaminos de los ninjas de la aldea de la hierba.

Los encapuchados salieron de su posición defensiva; y lentamente descubrieron su identidad retirando sus capuchas.

-Ariasu… pensamos divertirnos un rato nada mas…

-no, no me parece – se rio un chico de cabellos blancos apareciendo alado de Sakura

-tu enano cállate – siseo enojado el ninja encorvado

Sakura carraspeo.

-no lo calles… Dozu… si no el mismo te descuartizara con kubikiribocho

Sasuke y Naruto se sorprendieron, esa espada, ese nombre… Dozu gruño y sin decir nada o replicar se marcho siendo seguidos por sus compañeros.

-¡ja! Se nota a leguas que te tienen miedo Ariasu – rio a carcajadas el albino

-como digas… - Sakura se giro y vio al dúo que permanecía en silencio, a lentos pasos se dirigió hacia ellos y se puso a su altura sentándose en el suelo frente a ellos.

La pelinegra dejo fluir chakra verde por sus manos y curo las escasas heridas superficiales que la corta batalla había dejado en los chicos. Una vez acabada su tarea se levanto con ayuda de Suigetsu – el cual al parecer se había ganado la confianza total de la chica – se dispuso a caminar alejándose del equipo siete cuando una voz a sus espalda la detuvo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto una voz ronca conocida por ella.

Sakura se giro mirando con indiferencia al individuo.

-esos patéticos se merecían una reprimenda por desobedecer mis órdenes… _Sasuke_ – contesto con desganas

-no te pregunto por ellos, sino por curarnos… _Ariasu – _dijo acercándose amenazadoramente

Hace años que la peli rosa había dejado de sentir nervios y ansias, pero en ese momento hizo un gran esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

-no lo sé – contesto simplemente – ta vez… puedo confiar en ustedes, tal vez podamos trabaja en equipo y terminar esta etapa en grupo…

-¿y tú que ganas estando con nosotros lo que queda del examen eh? Eres peligrosa y al parecer poco de fiar… tienes un equipo a tu merced-

-ese equipo solo es una bola de ineptos, no te estoy proponiendo estar con ustedes, te estoy dando a elegir a ti – hablo rápidamente la oji jade

-oigan esperen – interrumpió Naruto - ¿ustedes acaso se conocen?

Suigetsu rio.

-ehmm… si Ariasu ¿ustedes se conocen? – indago el de ojos morados

-hmp… me cruce con él y su hermano en una de mis recorridas a la aldea

Naruto inmediatamente golpeo a Sasuke, ganándose un bufido por parte de él.

-por qué no me dijiste que conociste a una linda chica… - se detuvo al sentir un fuerte gruñido-

-grr… no vuelvas a decir que mi casi hermanita Ariasu es linda, porque si no te parto por la mitad con mi hermosa espada – exclamo enfadado Hozuki

-¡ya basta! – Hablo Sakura cortando todo – dime tu respuesta Uchiha

El nombrado entrecerró los ojos dando un aire de meditación, le pregunto a Naruto acerca de lo que pensaba y este respondió que no había ningún problema, el único inconveniente seria Karin –que cabe destacar que aun seguía inconsciente- ya que al enterarse de la decisión tomada por sus compañeros armaría gran alboroto; aludiendo de que no toman sus pensamientos en cuenta y que a ellos no le importan su bienestar, Sasuke no dijo nada solo bufo; hace muchos le repugnaba la idea de estar en el mismo grupo que la pelirroja, sin embargo ese hecho se había vuelto realidad, solo le quedaba la esperanza de que su padre no decida casarlo con ella.

-esta bien aceptamos… - contesto por fin el Uchiha

-hmp… excelente decisión

.

.

.

En un salón iluminado por antorchas se ve a un hombre sentado en un gran trono de piedra tallado con dibujo de serpientes, delante de este esta un chico de notorios cabellos grises inclinado haciendo una reverencia delante de él.

-¿Cuáles son los informes Kabuto? – siseo como cual serpiente el masculino de negra cabellera

Kabuto se paro mostrando aun respeto hacia su amo y saco de su bolso ninja un fajo de papeles.

-ella ahora esta en los exámenes chunnin en la primera etapa, ya esta casi todo arreglado; ganara la primera etapa y en la segunda etapa peleara con su _tormento_, lo único que no eh podido acceder es en la tercera etapa, me es difícil entrar porque al parecer la aldea de Konoha tiene bien asegurado ese sistema – nombro – aunque supongo que no es tan importante…

-bien, bien, pero por lo menos ya casi todo esta hecho – hablo Orochimaru – ya eh empezado con los preparativos para el ataque durante la tercera etapa, solo me falta elegir a dos de mi subordinados como sacrificio para ese jutsu prohibido

El joven de anteojos sonrió ladinamente.

-haci que piensa hacer su más grande técnica Orochimaru-sama – dijo Yakushi – le recomiendo poner sus ojos en el equipo de Dozu, no están siguiendo bien las órdenes que se les están dictaminando… digo si es que le interesa

-hmp… lo pensare… por ahora vuelve a Konoha y mantén los ojos sobre Sakura, no quiero que haga ninguna estupidez…

-esta bien… con su permiso Orochimaru-sama

.

.

.

Tres ninjas estaban caminando por un sendero de tierra, se detuvieron al percatarse de que una chica se posiciono delante de ellos impidiéndolos que avancen.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, asi que Ariasu Kinomoto es una buena actriz – se rio el chico llamado Zaku

-hmp… - una sonrisa ladina surco los labios de la chica nombrada

-¿eres un clon no? – hablo la chica llamada Kin

Sakura asintió

-los felicitos chicos todo salió de acuerdo al plan – afirmo sakura

.

.

.

…Flash Back…

_-¿Por qué quieres ganarte la confianza de los chicos de Konoha? – pregunto Kin_

_-eso es algo que no te interesa – contesto indiferente Ariasu – lo que harán es lo siguiente…_

_Dozu, Zaku y Kin se acercaron a la peli negra._

_-los atacaran – comenzó a decir – solo por puro placer, a la chica de gafas quiero que a dejen inconsciente y a los otros dos hazlos sufrir con algo, en eso yo apareceré y los detendré, cualquier cosa que pase yo diré: su misión era atacar a los de la hierba y no a Konoha – expreso falsa -¿y bien entendieron? ¿o acaso necesitan que le vuelva a detallar todo palabra por palabra? – pregunto altanera_

_-asi todo esta bien Ariasu – respondió Dozu con su voz cansina _

_-hmp… ¿Qué esperan? Comiencen…_

Fin Del Flashback

.

.

.

-ja ¿ahora qué? – indago Kin – ¿tenemos que esperar algo o alguien?

Sakura dio dos pasos acercándose hacia los ninjas de sonido.

-terminen la primera etapa, sigan en la segunda y traten de llegar a la tercera… igual me servirán en algo – dicho esto se volvió polvo

El trió al verse solo suspiraron.

-no me agrada nada de lo que esta pasando, siento que es algo muy malo todo esto – manifestó la peli morada

-a mí también me da mala espina, ¿Quién sabe? Ta vez terminemos muertos – reconoció Zaku

-¡cállense los dos ahora! – Exclamo el chico mayor – estamos a órdenes de Orochimaru y estamos bajo su protección no nos pasaron nada…

Un silencio tenso inundo a los tres, Dozu no quería admitirlo pero sus pensamientos eran los mismos que sus compañeros, las cosas pintaban mal, muy mal.

-eso espero – al fin hablo la femenina del grupo

-vamos hay que seguir – ordeno Dozu

.

.

.

-¿QUE ELLA QUE? – el grito de Karin hizo volar algunas aves, era de mañana y recién había despertado de su desmayo, lo primero que hicieron los chicos fue anunciarle de que la peli negra Ariasu y el peliblanco serian algo asi como sus aliados durante la primera etapa, fue entonces que dio un grito al cielo espantando más que solo aves.

-lo que escuchaste – le contesto frio Sasuke

-pero no puede ser… ¿Por qué rayos tomaron esa decisión sin antes consultarme a mí? No se dan cuenta que esto no es un equipo… nunca me tienen en cuenta y…

"maldición ya empezamos" pensó Naruto

-lo mismo pasó en el país del agua, hicieron una emboscada y yo no participe, me dejaron de lado al igual como lo están haciendo ahora-

-¡ya basta Karin! – Grito el Uchiha fastidiado – hoy no estoy para aguantar los berrinches de niña chiquita que tanto te gusta montar, si te desagrada la idea de estar con la chica que nos ayudo pues entonces lárgate y no regreses, trata de pasar esto tú sola – espeto el azabache descargando su ira

Karin entrecerró los ojos aguantando sus lágrimas…

-esta bien… pero no me pidas que me lleve bien con ella por qué no lo hare

-¿Qué te leves bien con ella? Puf… haz lo que quieras pero no eches a perder nada

-nee… Sasuke-teme ¿Dónde están esos dos? – Hablo Naruto viendo el estado de Karin

Sasuke suspiro.

-dijeron que irían por comida y agua, Suigetsu se moriría deshidratado si no tomaba una gota de agua

El rubio entrecerró los ojos pensando

-nee… ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ese chico de dientes afilados tiene la espada de Zabuza? – pregunto Naruto

La pelirroja se sorprendió y de un salto se levanto –cabe destacar que estaba sentada- de un salto se encontró alado de el oji celeste

-¿Zabuza? –Indago - ¿ese tipo que matamos en el país del agua?

-ese mismo… el chico que acompaña a Ariasu tiene su espada, y al parecer lo que dijo ella, la maneja muy bien – cito el Uzumaki

-hum… habrá que averiguar con que case de gente estamos tratando – afirmo la chica de lentes

.

.

.

Dos chicos se encontraban caminando lentamente, la femenina lleva en brazos un ave que al parecer Había derribada con un arma punzante.

-dime Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar? – indago Suigetsu

-nada importante, pero ahora no hay tiempo, además quiero mostrártelo con el resto del equipo de Konoha presente, deseo ver la cara de alguien – recito sin mordimientos

-¿es algo malo verdad? Acerca de tu pasado… - hablo

-hum… digamos que si

No se hablo mas del tema y siguieron su camino hasta llegar adonde estaba le resto del equipo terminando los preparativos de una fogata donde asarian el ave. No cruzaron palabras, nada más que un hola y en cuestión de minutos el desayuno estuvo listo. Se sentaron los cinco alrededor de la brasa a comer la carne asada.

Al ver el silencio espeso y denso que se formo en la atmosfera Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki decidió romperlo lo más frágil posible.

-Yo soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki – dijo dándole la mano a Sakura la cual no la acepto – te preguntaras; ¿Por qué tengo dos apellidos no? Bueno eso es porque soy hijo del hokage de la aldea y mi madre es de un clan muy poderoso entonces mis abuelos de ambos lados decidieron que debían ponerme los dos apellidos ¿entiendes?

-hmp… - "contesto" Ariasu/Sakura

-jajaja eres gracioso enserio – rio el albino de ojos morados

-tu ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto el rubio

-yo soy Tomoya Suigetsu de la aldea del sonido – mintió, había cambiado su apellido lo cual hiso sonreír a sakura.

_"ingenioso Suigetsu, si decías que eres Hozuki ellos inmediatamente se habrían dado cuenta de que no eres del sonido si no de la niebla, ya que tu clan es muy conocido en el país del agua, verdaderamente astuto, me sorprende" –_pensó la oji jade

-¿Cómo te llamas niña? – cuestiono Karin lo más desagradable posible

A Suigetsu se le coloreo la frente de azul y se fue escondiendo lentamente detrás del rubio mas hiperactivo de todo el país de fuego, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki notaron esto y se quedaron atentos a la respuesta de la misteriosa chica de cabello negro.

-Ariasu Kinomoto – contesto tranquila lo cual sorprendió a su compañero - ¿y tú?

-hmp… yo soy Karin… soy de uno de los clanes más prestigioso de toda Konoha, los Takewaki. – nombro altanera

Un escalofrió recorrió la medula de la oji jade; en milésimas de segundo saco de estuche ninja una aguja la cual fue lanzada hacia la pelirroja, pero esta no le dio porque paso por alado de ella cortándole algunos mechones de su preciado cabello.

-¿Qué hiciste? – se enfado la cica de gafas

-lo siento – se disculpo falsamente Ariasu – es una araña mira – dijo señalando hacia atrás de ella – Suigetsu las odias y les tiene miedo, no quiero que tenga uno de esos ataques de pánico, créeme no los quiere ver – mintió

Suigetsu la miro interrogante y esta solo movió los ojos diciéndole "sígueme la corriente"

-¿una araña donde? – Disputo el oji morado – oh mira allí tenias razón Ariasu

El equipo siete dirigió su mirada hacia donde recientemente la chica había señalado; allí estaba un arácnido de seis patas en el suelo siendo atravesado por la aguja ninja que la pelinegra había lanzado.

-bueno que tal si levantamos todo y empezamos a recorrer el bosque – propuso el rubio ojos celestes

-buena propuesta – le dio la razón Hozuki/Tomoya

Pasaron unos minutos y ya todos estaban listos para partir.

-vámonos – ordeno sasuke empezando a correr, Naruto y Karin inmediatamente lo siguieron, mientras tanto sakura y suigetsu se quedaron allí varados

-Karin Takewaki eh – hablo para sí misma la pelinegra

-¿duele Sakura? – indago suigetsu mirando con lastima a Sakura

-duelo mucho – afirmo – pero…

.

.

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto con dificultad la peli rosa ya que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir_

_-te daré una lección _

_La pelirroja se abalanzo contra la peli rosa dándole un puñetazo en la cara, Sakura por instinto se cubrió su cabeza de porcelana con sus pequeños brazos; Karin le seguía regalándole golpes por todas partes._

_-Ka… Ka… Karin detente po… por favor- jadeo la oji jade_

_-no… ahora aprenderás a no meterte con lo que es mío._

_La pelirroja se levanto y tomo los cabellos de sakura amenazando cortarlos con el kunai que portaba, pues no se había sacado su equipamiento necesario ninja que le pedían en la academia._

_-no lo cortes te lo ruego- balbuceo Sakura_

_-si ya sé que te costo hacer que te creciera hasta ese largo- no lo pensó y lo corto con furia_

_-¿Por qué?- dijo tratando de respirar ya que su delgado cuello de niña permanecía amenazado con una filosa arma ninja._

_-porque eres una maldita… el siempre te lleva la atención y a mí nunca_

_- pero de que hablas... por lo menos no eres la desdichada de la aldea, la rara, la que miran como monstruo._

_-pues eso es lo que eres un __monstruo__-_

_._

_._

_"Monstruo, eso es lo que soy" _pensó...

-¿pero qué Sakura?

-ya dejara de doler… lose

.

.

.

* * *

holiiiiiz! la pequeña arisa les dice hoolaa! si me cambie el nick :3 weno primero que nada quiero que me disculpen por tardar un mes pero mi compu se murio y estuvo todo el bendito mes de marzo en el servi.. U-U apenas me entregaron la compu me puse a escribir este cap y el de first love que no actualizaba hace tres meses ajaja! (._. perdida en accion) bueno espero que les haya gustado si tienen aguna duda dejenme un review y le contestare lo mas pronto posible...! wiii tratare lo mas pronto en traerles la conti!

.

.

.

¿reviews?

_**¡SAYONARA!**_

_**¿alguna crítica buena, mala, tomatazos, flores, felicidades, desprecios?**_

_**Si tienen algo de eso…**_

_**¡HACEDLO EN UN REVIEW! **_

(ARISA grita mirando al horizonte, con pulgar en alto sobre la cima del monte Olimpo con llamitas en los ojos y brillo en los dientes)

_**¡Chaucito! ¡Nos leemos!**_


	11. Perfecto

**© Masashi Kishimoto **

™ **Arisa Mitsuru Nya **

**N/A: el ending cambio xD ¡ya verán!**

**Capitulo 10:**

**_._**

**_._**

**_…Perfecto…_**

**.**

**.**

**By ****Arisa Mitsuru Nya**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían transcurrido treinta seis horas de que el examen había comenzado, junto con la supuesta alianza con los ninjas de la hoja. Todo había estado transcurriendo perfecto justo como ella quería; su objetivo principal al juntarse en grupo con el equipo siete; fue para poder saber un poco más sobre la mierda de aldea en donde ellos vivían, y valla que había sido fácil sacarles información al rubio y a la pelirroja, el único que se había resistido a decir mucha inquisición sobre la hoja fue Sasuke, el tipo si que era duro, no le había respondido a ninguna de sus inocentes preguntas acerca de que es lo que hacían los policías, o si realmente la gente de su clan eran quienes la mayoría formaban parte de cuerpo policiaco; un verdadero misterio. Le hartaba la actitud del pelinegro hasta el punto de querer matarlo junto con su apreciado Gansu-sei no me; sin embargo algo le impedía, algo que no sabía que era, lo primero que suponía fue; que si lo mataba quedaría descalificada del examen y no solo eso… todos se enterarían de que los Itami aun están vivos y eso era lo último que quería que sucediera.

Todo era una perfecta basura…

Luego pensó que tal vez Sasuke no le decía nada porque sospechaba quien era ella, pero ¿eso era imposible verdad? Había buscados indicios e su mente para saber si es que lo conocía de algún lado, sin embargo no había nada… lo único que su mente le recordaba una y otra vez era el desprecio de su clan y su aldea, de su hermana quien aun no se había percatado de quién demonios era la chica que se escondía detrás de esa mascara de cabellos negros, porque eso era lo que era; una máscara.

Suspiro.

Piso con fuerza la rama verdusca haciendo que esta se desprenda por la cantidad de chakra emanado, un pequeño gruñido se le escapo, los demás la miraron con dudas, ella como siempre lo había hecho recupero increíblemente su compostura, estaba teniendo un mal día; sin embargo algo le decía que terminaría bien.

Volvió a Suspirar.

Ya se le estaba haciendo tedioso actuar como si no sabría nada, como una extranjera que desconocía de las costumbres de una aldea; quería pelear, quería asesinar a alguien en esos momentos, pero tenía que esperar o todo –como ya saben- se pudriría.

-nos quedan doce horas, no mas – hablo Suigetsu rompiendo el silencio

Pararon de inmediato, para poder planificar mejor.

-¿Qué hacemos? a estas alturas ya muchos equipo deben haber llegado hacia la torre, dudo mucho que queden pergaminos para usurpar – Hablo con su típica voz fría el pelinegro

-te lo dije Sasuke, seguir a la chica de oto no fue buena idea – le susurro la chica de lentes al Uchiha.

-iremos al rio – dijo cortante Sakura – desde allí iremos rio arriba y llegaremos a la torre, luego no nos quedara otra que enfrentar las eliminatorias.

Karin bufo.

-yo no quiero ir al rio, ni hablar de enfrentarme en las eliminatorias – reclamo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? – se burlo la pelinegra

La chica de lentes se puso nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura quien rio ladinamente.

-Nada –contesto resignada.

-entonces vamos – ordeno Sasuke encaminándose hacia el rio.

El recorrido hacia el rio tardo solo diez minutos, pues cada vez que te ibas acercando la maleza se iba dispersando, dando a entender que allí había un curso de agua.

Empezaron a correr alado del rio cuando la voz dudosa de Suigetsu los detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el peli blanco señalando haci un árbol.

A los pies de este árbol se podía apreciar un monolito improvisado con rocas y piedras redondas, adornados de flores secas, mostrando que hace años nadie lo visitaba.

-eso es un recuerdo de una vieja amiga – menciono Naruto con la voz triste.

Suigetsu miro a Sakura con duda, esto solo le hizo un gesto de yo no se nada.

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunto nuevamente Suigetsu tratando de no reírse, ya sospechaba por donde iba esto.

-mi hermana menor falleció aquí – hablo Karin con la voz fría – estábamos  
recolectando flores por aquí, cuando un oso nos ataco… trate de protegerla pero… no lo logre.

Sakura rio imperceptiblemente

-¿acaso esto no es un área prohibida? – pregunto Sakura gozando de la tristeza que embargaba a los chicos de Konoha sin olvidar la culpa que se instalo en el pecho de Karin.

-¿a qué te refieres? – indago extrañado Sasuke

La pelinegra suspiro.

-se supone que esto es un área prohibida. No tendrían que haber entrado aquí – de dirigió hacia la Takewaki – tú y tu hermana no tendrían que haber entrado a este lugar, mas sabiendo que es un área peligrosa.

Karin se tenso, Sakura lo noto.

-yo… yo… no había notado el letrero – se defendió – asi que pensé que era solo un lindo bosque privado como el de los Nara.

Suigetsu estaba haciendo milagro, se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse por lo mentirosa que podía a llegar a ser la chica Takewaki, valla, Sakura tenia mucha razón.

-hmp… esta bien no era mi intención no era hacerte tartamudear, por lo que pienso no deberías hacer eso si no cualquiera podría pensar que estas mintiendo.

Sasuke fijo su entrecejo fruncido hacia la pelirroja.

-ya… ya… continuemos – ordeno la chica de ojos verdes.

_"¿plantando la duda en estos niñatos eh? Valla Sakura, no eres nada de lo que tu hermana solía decir de ti" pensó suigetsu._

_._

_._

_._

Luego de andar cuatro horas al fin pudieron llegar a la enorme torre que se levantaba en medio del frondoso bosque. Ni el equipo siete ni el equipo de oto habían logrado obtener otro pergamino aparte del que tenían, eso solo significaba una cosa: deberían pelear.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del la torre abrieron la puerta topándose con un elegante vestíbulo estilo japonés, unos sillones de color crema, unos jarrones con kanjis en azul, y unas hermosas flores de cerezo.

A un costado se encontraba un escritorio color caoba junto con una silla que hacia juego, en ella una joven adulta que aparentaba veintitrés años, de cabellos marrones y ojos negros afilados.

-asi que ya llegaron eh – hablo la castaña – vengan por acá chicos

Los cinco shinobis se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos marrones.

-bien muéstrenme sus pergaminos – pidió amablemente la joven

-lo siento pero nosotros solo tenemos uno - dijo Sakura seria.

-nosotros también tenemos una nada mas – expreso el pelinegro.

-¡oh ya veo! – Exclamo la mujer – entonces eso significa que tendrán que pelear para pasar la siguiente ronda

Sakura rio ladinamente. Perfecto.

-bueno jóvenes diríjanse por esta puerta derecho, si quieren ir al comedor a comer algo doblen por la izquierda, si quieren ir hacia los baños doblen por la derecha, as preliminares serán en dos horas – comento.

Los chicos hicieron caso y avanzaron por la puerta marrón; caminaron unos segundos por un largo pasillo hasta que llagaron al lugar donde otro corredor se interponía.

-¡vamos a comer algo! – Expreso divertido Naruto – algo de comida nos hará bien a todos

-lo siento… no suelo cargar el estomago antes de una batalla – hablo indiferente la peli negra – nos vemos, aquí nos separamos – dijo doblando hacia la derecha en dirección hacia los baños con Suigetsu por atas siguiéndola.

Karin al ver que se iba se apresuro se dirigió hacia el comedor dejando a Sasuke y Naruto solos; estos miraban a la pelinegra hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

-Sasuke – hablo Naruto llamando la atención de su amigo azabache -

-¿Qué? – le pregunto este

-¿no te has dado cuenta de que el color de sus ojos son iguales a los que Sakura solía tener? – indago el rubio.

Sasuke poso en su mirada en el oji celeste, el también se había dado cuenta.

-si… - respondió simplemente entrecerrando los ojos; el recuerdo de la pequeña pelirosa se volvía a hacer presente.

.

.

.

_Una linda chica de cabellos rosados estaba sentada en un columpio mesándose lentamente, su cabeza permanecía gacha y sus hebras tapaban su pequeño rostro._

_Estaba triste._

_Era un veintiocho de marzo; su cumpleaños número siete. ¿Cuál era la razón de que estaba triste? Sus padres no se habían acordado de esa fecha tan especial para ella._

_Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos que no se di cuenta que un pelinegro se había sentado alado de ella en otro columpio._

_-sakura… - susurro el chico_

_La niña levanto su cabeza sorprendida, giro su rostro hacia el chico y sonrió tímidamente._

_-Sasuke-kun – hablo dulcemente_

_-oye ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto el niño de cabellos negros_

_-amm… eto… es que… hoy es… hoy es… -tartamudeaba la pequeña._

_-hoy es tu cumpleaños – expreso riendo el chico para después levantarse y poner delante de ella una pequeña cajita rosa envuelta con un delicado moño en color verde._

_Un presente._

_-toma es para ti… lo compre yo – hablo algo sonrojado_

_Sakura tomo el regalo entre sus manos y delicadamente lo abrió; una preciosa cadenita con un pequeño dije de una luciérnaga, algo sencillo pero con valor sentimental._

_-¡Sasuke-kun es hermoso! – Expreso la niña – me lo colocas_

_Sasuke asintió y le puso la cadenita._

_-¿ahora me dirás porque estabas triste? – pregunto el chico con falso enojo._

_-ah eso… es que mis padres volvieron a olvidarse de mi cumpleaños – dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza_

_Sasuke gruño inaudiblemente._

_-escúchame saku – dijo Sasuke acercándose hacia su oído, Sakura se tenso un poco por la acción del pelinegro – nunca pero nunca me olvidare de ti, asi seas la persona más mala del planeta._

_Los dos rieron. El chico se alejo un poco de la pelirosa._

_-¿mala, porque? – pregunto la niña._

_-mama dice que a veces cuando una persona se siente sola crea una capa de indiferencia aislándose de los demás y cambiando su personalidad por una mas mala – comento – no quiero que tu pienses que estás sola ¿entendido?_

_-entendido –dijo saltando a los brazos del chico dándole un gran abrazo._

_._

_._

_._

_-_Sakura... – suspiro el azabache, estaba apoyado en la baranda de la azotea.

Últimamente la había estado recordando mucho, no sabía el porqué, ya habían pasado dos años desde su muerte, dos años que no la veía.

¿Por qué la chica de Otogakure le recordaba tanto a la dulce Sakura?

Era obvio que no eran para nada parecidas, Sakura era dulce y tierna en cambio Ariasu era fría e indiferente, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que le provocaba compararlas? Salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió que la puerta de la azotea se abrió; se dio la vuelta y allí la vio, _aunque solo por unos segundos._

Su cabello se mecía por culpa del viento, sus pequeños labios sonrosados junto con sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, llevaba su kimono favorito: negro con flores de cerezo bordadas delicadamente con la seda más fina, ese mismo que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños número once; meses antes de que ella lo abandonara.

Tan rápido como vino, rápido se fue, la inofensiva pelirosa fue reemplazada por la astuta y audaz Ariasu Kinomoto; quien al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto que él estuviera ahí. Se separo de la baranda y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos avanzando lentamente se fue retirando de ese espacio, no quería molestar a la pelinegra.

-oye… _sasuke –_ hablo a su espada la oji jade – no me molesta tu presencia…

Sasuke se paro y giro su rostro lentamente ¿acaso le había leído el pensamiento?

-pensaba que si porque… - recito – tus facciones muestran desagrado cada vez que alguien se te acerca, a menos que sea Suigetsu.

Ariasu se sorprendió, no pensaba que le contestaría con tanta confianza.

-es mi personalidad ya no la puedo cambiar, al igual que tu – expreso la chica de Oto – también eres frio y cada vez que esa chica de apellido Takewaki se te acerca; no solo tu cara, sino también tu chakra muestran desagrado es como si no la quisieras…

-puede ser… - respondió indiferente

- en cambio cuando alguien menciona a la niña Sakura… tu rostro y tu chakra muestran culpa… aun no puedo descifrar cual es el porqué…

Ariasu y Sasuke se apoyaron en la baranda mirando hacia el bosque que ya habían atravesado.

-yo le prometí a Sakura que la protegería… - cito el pelinegro - y no lo hice…

Ariasu sintió una punzada en su cabeza y se agarro velozmente con sus manos tratando de aliviar el dolor…

…

_-Sakura _

_-¿eh?- _

_-no le temas a la oscuridad… yo te salvare_

…

-¿estás bien? – indago Sasuke al ver que la mueca de dolor de la pelinegra.

Ariasu recompuso su postura velozmente.

-¡sí! – Dijo exaltada – solo es un mareo, nada de importancia.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, dando a saber que no estaba convencido con la repuesta de la chica de ojos verdes.

-lo siento, debo retirarme – hablo llamando la atención del azabache – la segunda fase ya comienza.

Dicho esto se retiro dejando a Sasuke desconcertado.

.

.

.

Hace unas horas que la segunda fase había comenzado, ya se había presenciado una batalla; de Kin Tsuchi y Nara Shikamaru, el chico había ganado.

Fue un pelea donde los kunais y las agujas habían predominado dándole mucha ventaja a la chica, sin embargo Shikamaru utilizo su técnica especial de sombra y pudo salir victorioso.

Luego fue el turno de Chouji Akimichi y Dozu del sonido, la pelea prometía mucho, el chico de Konoha había estado dando un excelente espectáculo donde utilizaba su gran jutsu para hacerse más grande sin embargo el ninja del sonido termino dándole su merecido, siendo Dozu el triunfante.

La sala estaba en silencio esperando que el monitor diera los nombres de los siguientes contrincantes, los aun genin estaban en unas pasarelas de hierro que estaban a media altura de la pared de la sala, desde allí se podía observar bien cada pelea y mucho mejor aun la pantalla.

Del lado derecho de las pasarelas se encontraban los genin del sonido, la arena y la hierba, hacia el frente estaban los de konoha únicamente, hacia el otro costado –al lado norte para ser exacta – se encontraba el hokage observando detenidamente las disputas y al frente de este otra pasarela con los ninjas restantes que habían pasado la primera prueba.

-¡ah! Esto se esta haciendo tedioso – se quejo Suigetsu alado de su compañera –ya quiero pelear y cortar algo ¡por favor!

-cállate, Suigetsu – siseo Ariasu – ya están por anunciar los siguientes contrincantes.

Tal como dijo Kinomoto el ninja que estaba arbitrando las peleas pidió que pusieran atención en la pantalla.

Las letras se empezaron a mover…

La pantalla ya congelada mostraba los nombres de los siguientes batallantes.

-bien, los próximos en pelear son:

Una chica se exalto…

Otra chica rio ladinamente…

-Takewaki Karin y Kinomoto Ariasu…

_…perfecto…_

_._

_._

_._

**¡Hola, holita! **¡Pequeña Arisa reportándose con nuevo Capítulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado y la verdad que siento una pena enormemente por haberme tardado; era que iba a subir el capitulo el lunes de entrada si lo terminaba durante la semana pasada, pero la depresión me gano y la inspiración se fue por los suelos… pocos sabrán que soy una chica que casi le afecta todo y pues el tema del peso corporal me esta deprimiendo bastante por que hace una semana que no había bajado nada, para completar me medicaron por que las glándulas tiroides no me están funcionando bien aunque es una dosis pequeña igual hace que se me baje la presión y me entre la depresión. Okey ¡no todo es malo! Desde el lunes eh estado viviendo en las nubes porque el chico que me gusta (mi mejor amigo otaku y fanático de vocaloid mas de Miku Hatsune) se me declaro y pues ya somos novios *o* tenemos tantas cosas en común que… asdsa la verdad que me tiene volando mi hermoshoo… (Para los que dicen que no se puede salir de la fríend zone; SI SE PUEDE, si te lo propones xD) okey okey… tampoco es para que empiece a escribir cosas melosas ni tanto e.e jajaja…

AVISO xD si ustedes hacen que mi contador de reviews pase los ochentas, en el próximo capítulo estará la pelea entre Sakura y Karin, si no hay muchos reviews el próximo capítulo será RELLENO, si leyeron bien, al igual que el anime habrá relleno ¡guarda que yo cumple eh!

.

_¿Acaso Suigetsu conoció a Emi?_

_¿Sakura esta recordando su pasado? _

_¿Sasuke cree la mentira de Ariasu o no? _

_¿Qué oculta Karin? _

_¿Qué pasara en la batalla más esperada? _

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de Hotaru No Hikari…. **

**¡Quiero reviews! **

**_Arisa off_**


End file.
